The Turning Tables of Fate
by GiantsintheSky
Summary: As a new year brings both new and old students to Hogwarts a dark figure is building his forces. Things start out simple becoming more and more complicated as time goes on. What will this bring to the students of Hogwarts? Rated M for future chapters.
1. Hogwarts

The Turning Tables of Fate

Magic simply put is a fictional idea that most ponder for a moment and then completely put it out of their minds. Magic is very much alive and well as it flows through the blood of select human beings that are trained in the art at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Unimaginable adventures await the lucky students that attend the school providing them with chances to find themselves and to find allies that they may need at a time like this. Four more muggles were found missing and were reported to the Ministry of Magic and two more wizards were found dead, times are dark not as how they should be as a new generation of young wizards excitedly ready themselves to start attending the school. This is where our story begins with the poor generation of Hogwarts students that suffered the most from what occurred in the bleakest moment in the history of magic.

"Platform nine and three quarters? Is there such a thing mum?" A small girl questioned aloud as she pushed a small cart with suitcases in front of her, a small ginger colored cat strolled almost arrogantly next to her. The woman whom the question was asked to looked down at the girl next to her, in truth she didn't know herself. Hell up until a few months ago she had thought that her daughter was like every other child on the planet Earth, than they had gotten the letter from the wizarding school Hogwarts needless to say it was a welcomed surprise. She smiled as she looked down at the brown eyes of the lightly pale girl next to her.

"Of course there is." She simply stated figuring that it was a safe enough response. The young girl next to her nodded and followed her mother as they continued to walk down King's cross station, she noticed another girl around her age seemingly in the same predicament that she was in. The difference the other girl seemed to know where she was going. She discretely watched the girl a small strand of brown hair fell in front of her face, she brushed it away. Why she had decided now to grow out her hair was still a mystery to her.

"Silvia don't stare." The girl nodded looking away at the exact moment that the other girl briefly turned to look in her direction. Silvia kept her gaze straight ahead of her until she noticed something rather peculiar; the girl she had been observing disappeared into a solid wall between the platforms ten and nine. The woman and man that had been walking behind her ran towards the wall and disappeared just like the girl had. Silvia stopped it seemed that she had found the platform; she'd have to find the girl and thank her.

"Mum I think this is it." Silvia stated walking over towards the wall that the other girl had run towards; she noticed that her mother was giving her a questioning look. A sense of fear pulsed through her as she started to run towards the platform, she closed her eyes as she hit the wall. Silvia opened her eyes and stared out in front of her, there before her was platform nine and three quarters. She heard a small gasp from behind her; it was her mother who had apparently ran into the wall after her. A hand placed itself on her shoulder as Silvia stopped in front of a black and red train with gold lettering reading 'Hogwarts Express'. Silvia looked up and noticed that her father was smiling down at her with a reminiscent look in his eyes.

"Now remember to be safe Silvia. Hogwarts is a safe place but it never hurts to be even more careful." Silvia simply nodded as her bags were placed in the baggage compartment; her father pulled her into a hug only letting her go when her mother pulled her away so that she could hug her.

"We love you Silvia, and you'll be missed." Her mother stated before letting her go, Silvia looked at both her parents before she turned around picked up her cat and boarded the train.

"Integra remember to pay attention in your classes." A girl with pale yellowish skin and icy blue eyes looked up towards her parents both of whom were looking at her with a saddened look. A momentary saddened feeling pulsed through her as she nodded to what her father had said; she secretly wished that her brother had been able to see her off. A small snake slithered itself up her arm as she bent down, it rested happily around her neck looking almost like a necklace. She quickly hugged both her parents before turning to board the train in front of her, a sense of excitement pulsed through her at the moment that she walked into the train.

"Excuse me." A boy a year older then her stated as he walked past her, Integra looked at the area around her everywhere it seemed that there were kids her age and up wearing the same uniform: It consisted of a white buttoned shirt, a thick grey v-neck jumper, a pleated skirt for the girls while the boys wore grey trousers, black plain shirt and an open black tied robe. She let out a small breath that she hadn't noticed she was holding as she spotted a familiar red haired girl standing next to a boy with black hair. Lily and Severus.

"Integra over here." She heard Lily call as she walked over towards them, a pair of boys following behind her.

"Where are you heading, if you've got the choice?"

"Gryffindor, where dwell the brave of heart! Like my dad." Integra heard one the two boys' state as they stopped walking behind her waiting for her to sit down. Both Lily and Integra noticed Severus react to what the boy had just said.

"Got a problem with that?" The boy who had spoken earlier questioned, he had seen Severus' reaction and wasn't pleased by it at all. The second boy raised an eyebrow as he peeked to look into the compartment.

"No. If you'd rather be brawny then brainy…" Severus stated as Integra sat down next to him, they noticed how both of the boys were looking at him with anger clear in both their facial expression and in their eyes.

"What's your name?" One of the boys questioned. He had hazel eyes that were hidden behind glasses and black hair.

"Severus Snape." Both boys let out a light chuckle.

"More like Snivellus Snape." The other boy stated. His grey eyes showing at tint of amusement.

"You have no right call him that." Lily stated as Integra shot them a glare that would have scared away a Demetor. Both boys shrugged and walked away looking for an open cabin. Integra frowned for a moment as she continued to glare at the boys; she shook her head and sighed when she felt someone tap her shoulder.

" They're not worth your time." Severus stated as he motioned towards the sliding door as it opened, there stood a pale girl with brown hair that barley passed her shoulders, and brown eyes. Silvia.

"Found you guys." She stated happily as she sat closed the sliding door behind her and sat happily next to Lily, a ginger colored cat sat at happily at her feet.

"Vell zis isn't taking forever." A girl stated as she looked out the window towards the crowds of parents waving madly at the train, a small glint of hope appeared in her eyes as she saw a woman with curly black hair walk by. She sighed letting the idea that it could be her mom run through her mind though she knew fairly well that her mother and father had already left, she couldn't blame them crowds weren't really their cup of tea. She turned away from the window once she heard the sliding door to the cabin she was sitting in open, a small girl around her age peeked in and smiled over at her.

"Is anyone sitting here?" She questioned her motioning towards the empty seats. She shook her head and watched as the girl smiled and walked into the cabin closing the door behind her, she sat across from her.

"Hello."

"Allo."

"I'm Rose Parkinson."

"Syn Sparrow." The girl, Rose, looked pleasantly surprised as Syn gave her a small smile. They both turned their attention towards the door once it opened again two figures stood standing in the door way. A girl with blonde hair with black streaks stood there next to a boy with platinum blonde hair and aristocratic features, they both stood there for a moment in silence.

"Is someone sitting there?" The boy questioned motioning to the two empty seats; Syn shook her head and turned away looking out the window once again. She turned back to look into the cabin once she felt the seat sink down a little as someone sat down next to her, it was the boy.

"I'm Narcissa Black." The girl stated looking at both Rose and Syn, she seemed to be waiting for something. Approval maybe?

" Lucius Malfoy." The boy stated taking in the reaction of the girls around him, well wasn't he lucky he was in a cabin where the only other people were girls.

"I'm Rose Parkinson."

"Syn Sparrow. It seems zat ve are all pure bloods." Syn stated, she noticed that they had all noted her heavy Russian accent. She looked around noting how every one of them had features that screamed out pure blood or at least pointing them out as aristocratic offspring.

"Where are you from?" Narcissa stated, Syn hesitated for a moment as she realized that although to them she was the one with the weird accent, to her they all had weird accents that she had heard often from her father.

"Syn Sparrow, you're from St. Petersburg, Russia." The boy Lucius stated before she could answer leaving her to nod indicating that what he had said was true.

"I thought you were going to attend Beauxbatons Academy of Magic." Narcissa stated.

"How did you know zat?" She questioned, they noted how she had made the h sound more like the way a Spanish j sounded and that the u was dragged out slightly as like if she were to say boot.

"My mother is friends with your mother." Narcissa stated offering a friendly smile at her; Syn nodded and noticed how the scenery had changed. When had they left the station?

"Trolly cart dearies." A woman stated as she opened the door and motioned to a cart with sweets on it, Syn noticed how Rose and Narcissa got up and hand the woman their money before grabbing something to eat.

"You are from ze Slytherin House." Syn stated rather than questioned, Lucius merely nodded at her statement. Narcissa and Rose looked at the pair as they quietly ate the sweets that they had bought.

"I vant to be in zat house as vell." Rose nodded in agreement to Syn statement. Lucius smirked as he looked at them an approving glint in his eyes. Slytherin was the best house in his opinion after all it is the house that homes the best of the best, and very few mud bloods and muggle borns ever make it into the Slytherin pure bloods made up the majority, that is how it should be. Of course Lucius didn't tell them that they would be sorted into Slytherin that wasn't his place that was the Sorting Hat's job not his.

"We'll see what happens." He stated noting that Syn had looked away from him instead she had turned her attention to a ginger cat that had walked into the cabin, how it had opened the door to the cabin perplexed them all.

"Mr. Bonkers there you are." A pale English girl with brown hair and brown eyes stated with a hint of relief, the cat looked at Syn as it was picked up. Another girl walked up to the girl who had picked up the cat, she had pale yellowish skin and icy blue eyes that were hidden behind glasses her hair was up in a bun, she was of Asian descent.

"Sorry. I'm Silvia Sharp and this is my cat Mr. Bonkers." She stated as a light red tint of embarrassment made its way to her cheeks, the other girl merely shook her head and looked at the group in front of her.

"I'm Integra Sweeney and we should be going Lily and Severus are waiting." She stated leaving the four pure bloods in slight curiosity.

" Half-blood." Lucius muttered under his breath so only he could hear. The rest of the ride train ride consisted of Narcissa and Rose talking about their families and whatnot. Syn and Lucius stayed quiet up until Rose showed them her wand, it was a 10" unicorn hair vine wand. It was visually appealing and Rose was more than proud to show it off.

"What's your wand look like Syn?" Rose questioned drawing Syn away from her thoughts. Syn got up and reached into a small bag that sat next to her, an 11 ½" elm wood dragon heartstring wand sat in her hand. Syn smiled down at her wand taking in the features that had captured her eyes the etchings were what made her wand different, they covered the bottom of her wand decorating it in an odd fashion.

"It's nice." Rose offered as a complement.

"What house do you think we'll get sorted into?" Lily questioned her friends; they all shrugged though Severus clearly knew which house he preferred to be sorted into.

"Does it really matter as long as we all get sorted together." Silvia stated earning a nod from her friends, they hoped to all be sorted into the same house, and though they knew the chances of that happening were slim they still hoped. Lily let out a chuckle at something Integra had whispered to her causing curiosity to overwhelm Silvia.

"That's your wand?" Lily asked as she marveled at the wand that Integra held in her hand, she had been using it as a hair stick to keep her bun up. It was a 7" Rosewood Dragon Heartstring wand and needless to say it looked powerful. Integra nodded answering Lily's question.

"Silvia what does your wand look like?" Integra questioned as she placed the wand back in her hair, Silvia reached into her jacket and pulled out a 10" dark oak hippogriff wand. Lily smiled as she looked at the wand it looked elegant in Silvia's hand as if it were proud of its owner.

"Lily your turn." Silvia stated as she put her wand away only for her wand to be replaced by Lily's wand. Lily held a 10 ¼" willow swishy wand in her hand, Integra smiled at Lily somehow knowing that Lily would have chosen a wand made from a willow. Lily smiled back as she placed her wand back in a small pouch in her robe. They began chatting about what they expected Hogwarts to bring to them after all they were all away from home for the first time, they had left England for Scotland and it would hopefully only bring them adventure.

"I heard that there are more purebloods this year than in past years." Integra stated nonchalantly as she looked out a window noting how the scenery changed and that they were slowing down slightly.

"Yeah I've heard the same. The Ministry has apparently noticed too." Silvia stated as the train came to a complete stop. Not even minute later eager young wizards crowded the aisle trying to get off the train and either head for a boat or a carriage that was waiting them. Integra opened the door and immediately bumped into a girl with black hair that was straight with only the bottom half of her hair curled into large relaxed curls, she turned to look at Integra and she immediately recognized her as the girl she had met before.

"I'm sorry." Integra stated as the girl looked at her with a slight smile.

"It's okay." The girl stated before walking away, Integra shrugged and motioned for her friends to exit the cabin and entire the crowded aisle.

"Hurry up now." A man stated as he directed the first years towards the boats that would take them across the lake that stood between them and Hogwarts. Integra nodded a hello and walked over towards an empty boat motioning for her friends to follow her.

"Alright that seems to be all of ye'." The man stated, he was tall probably half giant Integra deduced as he made a motion with his hands and the boats began their voyage across the lake. Silvia smiled as Hogwarts drew closer to them, it was made to look like a castle with towers poking out at the sky, and the light that could be seen in the windows of the school seemed to welcoming them with open arms. Severus got off of the boat first offering them a hand as they tried to get out of the boat, a man with a cat at his side stood there waiting for them a scowl was placed on his lips as he took in the amount of first years. His cat meowed next to him showing the discomfort that he felt.

"Alright follow me." He stated not caring if they heard him, he led them through castle stopping at the top of a grand staircase where a woman dressed in a black robe walked out of the room in front of them a stern expression adorned her features.

"I am professor McGanagall. Behind me is the Great Hall where you will be sorted into your respective houses. Follow me please." She stated as she turned and walked through the doors that would determine their fate. Integra let out a small smile as she took in the decorations of the Banquet Hall candles were floating in the air above the returning students who were all observing them as they walked in, after all by the end of the night each house would have a few new members.

"When I call your name step up and sit down in this chair. I will place the sorting hat on your head and you will be told what house you belong to. The houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Once you have been sorted you are to join your will sit at your respective table." Professor McGanagall stated as she held up a hat a few of the students around Integra frowned or looked taken aback by the appearance of the hat.

"Oh you may not think I'm pretty, but don't judge me on what you see, I'll eat myself if you can find a smarter hat then me." The hat stated drawing a few looks of surprises from the students around Syn.

"Right. Let's get started." Professor McGanagall stated before taking out a long list of names, a few of the students around Syn looked scared for the judgment.

"Black, Sirius." A boy with light skin and wavy black hair stepped forward a look of determination in his eyes.

"Hm… another Black….you'd do well in Slytherin but also Gryffindor…hmm your mind seems to be made up. Are you sure? Yes? Okay then GRYFFINDOR." A look of shock appeared on many of the Slytherin house members, people from the Black family had always been sorted into Slytherin ALWAYS.

Integra watched as more and more first years were called up and then sorted. An applause was always heard when the sorting hat shouted out the name of a house. She waited patiently her last name was close to end of the alphabet it would be her turn soon enough.

"Evans,Lily" Lily smiled as she stepped away from Severus and sat on the chair; the hat was placed on her head and almost immediately made its decision.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Lily smiled happily as she walked towards her new housemates, Severus smiled sorrowfully at her.

"Lupin, Remus." Silvia smiled as her friend was called up, his light brown hair got in his face momentarily and the candle lights showed off the small grey fleck in his hair a gleeful look was in his light brown eyes as he spotted and smiled at Silvia.

"Hm where do I put you….. GRYFFINDOR!" Another wave of applause was heard as Remus hopped off of the chair and walked over towards the Gryffindor table where his new friend was waiting for him. He sat down next to a red haired girl who had been sorted a while ago, she smiled at him and extended out a welcoming hand.

"Hello I'm Lily."

"Remus." He simply stated as another person was sorted, by the sound of the applause it had been Ravenclaw who had just gained a house member.

"Pettigrew,Peter." A plumb looking boy with mousy brown hair and grey eyes walked up to the chair. He looked over towards the Gryffindor table where his new friends were awaiting him. The hat stayed silent for a moment, Peter felt himself growing more and more nervous. What if he got sorted into another house that wasn't Gryffindor?

The Sorting hat had seen many cases of first years that had a rather perplexing mind; this boy was not an exception. He thought over it for a moment as the yearn to be sorted into Gryffindor grew more and more profound. Loyalty was a trait of the Gryffindor house, he frowned slightly. He was stuck between placing the boy in the Hufflepuff house or the Gryffindor house. He nitpicked the boys mind and drew a conclusion then as to where the boy belonged, loyalty after all was something very valuable.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Peter internally jumped for joy as he calmly walked away from the chair and joined his friends at the Gryffindor house table.

"Potter, James" A small boy with black hair and hazel eyes stepped forward and sat in the chair, the hat was placed on his head causing silence to engulf the room.

"Hm you're loyal and… brave just like your father. But there's a small part of you that's mischievous hm…. GRYFFINDOR." The hat stated causing a loud applause to erupt from the Gryffindor table. Syn watched as more and more names were called and as each person to whom the name belonged to happiness radiated off of them.

"Sharp, Silvia."

"Hm…where do I put you…Ravenclaw?...No…Slytherin…No alright…GRYFFINDOR!" Silvia smiled joyfully as she hopped off of the chair and walked over to join Lily at the Gryffindor table.

"Severus Snape." Severus walked up to the chair a slightly torn look in his eyes, two of his friends had been sorted into Gryffindor and one had been sorted into Slytherin. Where would he go?

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat proclaimed, Severus nodded and walked over towards the Slytherin table where the Perfect of the house patted him on the back as a welcome.

"Sparrow,Syn." Syn let out a breath and quietly walked up to the chair, she smiled out towards the group of people in front of her, though by now the group had shrunk significantly.

"Hmm… what a mind you have Mrs. Sparrow… the answer is obvious…SLYTHERIN!" Syn smiled happily as she walked over towards the Slytherin table where Lucius, the perfect of the house, hugged her welcomingly.

" Sweeney,Integra." The room went silent as Integra calmly walked up and sat on the chair, the sorting hat sat on her head. Members from the Sweeney clan were known to just like the Malfoys always be sorted into Slytherin.

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat proclaimed, Integra was no different.

The night continued with the rest of the group dissipating as they were sorted out. Slytherin gained three more members Sandra May, Rose Parkinson, and Sonia Li. As the headmaster concluded his welcoming speech and the feast began Syn couldn't help but wonder what this year and the years to come would bring to the people at the school.

_**A/N:**_

_**So this chapter has been revised, I hope that you guys liked it. **_

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter canon characters are in no way mine. Syn is the only character that is mine, Integra and Silvia belong to their respective owners.**_


	2. Allo I am Syn

**The Turning Tables of Fate **

**Chapter 2 **

The air of excitement that had been engulfing the Banquet hall began to die out as the Perfects for each house rose and instructed their housemates to follow them. Syn followed Lucius as he strategically led the new and old Slytherin house members towards the Slytherin common room, another Perfect followed behind the group making sure that no one lost their way. Syn turned her head towards the right noticing that the boy that Lucius had hugged only an hour or so ago was standing next to him. He held an aura that only made her curious to find out who this strange boy was.

"Allo." He looked over at her and for the smallest instant he seemed somewhat startled, it was quickly hidden as shook the hand that the girl next to him had extended out towards him.

"Hello." She smiled at him as he replied, how odd? His hand dropped down back to his side as they simultaneously let go of one another's hand.

"Vat is your name?" She questioned trying her best make her English understandable enough for him to know what she was asking.

"Severus Snape." He simply stated noticing how she smiled again, he quirked an eyebrow she was odd.

"I am Syn Sparrow." Severus nodded that she had turned forward for a moment noticing a portrait that looked like it was instructing them to do something.

"Be Nasty to Mud bloods." The woman in the portrait instructed as they walked past, Lucius nodded slightly not caring if anyone saw him or not. Integra furrowed her eyebrows slightly at the woman's instruction and the use of the derogatory term for muggle-born wizards. One of her best friends was a muggle-born and the use of the term mud blood didn't sit well with her, she turned her gaze away from the portraits hanging on the walls as she spotted Severus. A small smile made its way to her lips as she pushed through the small crowd stopping only when she was right behind Severus.

"Sev." He turned around to look at her as he heard the nickname that Lily had made up for him, they had all grown accustom to using it. He gave her a small smile that she immediately reciprocated; it was at that moment that she noticed that someone else was standing next to Severus.

"Hi."

"Allo." Integra noted the heavy accent that coated the girl's voice; she also noticed that it was the girl that she had met on the train. Was fate trying to tell her something? It wasn't a simple coincidence of meeting someone, heck they'd been assigned to the same house and she was already trying to make friends with Severus.

"I'm Integra Sweeney." The girl nodded and held out a hand towards Integra.

"Syn Sparrow." She stated as Integra took hold of the girls hand, the crowd stopped moving as the stopped shaking hands. Lucius turned to look at the group before him noting how they were all taking in the location of their common room, a portrait hung behind him confusing many.

"In order to get into the Slytherin house common room you must speak the password. This year it is Pure-blood." The painting behind him nodded its head and causing the wall to open much like a door would. Lucius motioned for the group to walk into the room; a look of excitement tinted the eyes of the first years. Syn stared in awe as she stepped out of a passageway entering the Slytherin common room. It was low- ceiling with a dungeon appearance with greenish lamps and chair, low backed black and dark green leather sofas with buttons, skulls and wood cupboards adorned the room. The atmosphere that the room gave off was a rather welcoming one to them where others would feel a cold spooky atmosphere they did not.

"Part of the Slytherin house extends down under the lake." The other perfect stated as she lazily walked over towards one of the couches, she sat down enjoying the homey feeling of the common room. Integra looked over towards Severus who at the moment was preoccupied with taking in the room as a whole; she smiled as she assessed the common room of the house that she would belong to for the next seven years.

"Alright come on Gryffindor first years." One of the Gryffindor perfects stated as she lead the way towards the common room, the first years walked behind her excitement and wonder radiated off of them as the neared the stair way.

"These stairs change every few minutes so you must be careful when they move. Come along now." She stated as she began to walk up the middle stairway a hand rested on the railing as the stairway began to move startling a few of the first years. She smiled as she stopped in front of a picture of a man in armor stood in front of her.

"Good evening Sir." She stated, the man in the painting looked away from whatever it was that he was suppose to be slaying and nodded at the girl.

"You must say the password in order to get into the common room. The password this year if hippogriff." The painting began to move as the wall in front of the perfect opened up resembling something like a door, she motioned for the first years to follow her as she stepped through a circular hole and entered the Gryffindor common room. Silvia walked over towards Lily as she walked through the circular entrance her eyes widened slightly as she took in the appearance of the room. The room was full of squishy armchairs, tables, and a bulletin board hung on a wall nearest to Silvia as scarlet tapestries hung along the walls depicting not only famous wizards and witches but animals too. Lily motioned for Silvia to join her as she looked out of the window giving them a view of the school grounds, a fire crackled in the fireplace. In the eyes of the first year Gryffindor student it was far beyond what they expected their house to look like, it gave them a warm feeling of being home and the fact that the portraits that hung on the walls greeted them warmly helped to put them at ease.

"Alright it's getting late and classes start tomorrow so will the girls please follow me and the boys please follow Axle we'll take you to the dormitories. The group of first years nodded and followed the two up a small set of stairs and then separated at as each perfect motioned for a gender to follow them through a small set of stairs and into a door. Lily smiled at the size of the dormitory it was neither too big nor too small it was just right, there were exactly the same amount of bed as there were girls and each bed was flanked by a window giving them a view from Gryffindor tower out into the school grounds.

"I'll leave you all to get accommodated and get to know each other. Lights out is in thirty minutes and your classes begin tomorrow at eight o'clock, breakfast is served from seven until seven fifty-five so I suggest you all wake up with enough time to get ready, eat and arrive to your class in time. Lastly, welcome to Gryffindor." The perfect stated before she smiled and left heading towards her own dormitory.

Silence enveloped the room as the girls walked over towards the bed that had their trunk in front of them; a small sense of awkwardness filled the room as they ended up looking at each other no one breaking the silence. Lily looked over towards Silvia who had been given the bed that sat to her left for a brief moment she believed that if she would turn to her right Integra would be sitting on the bed smiling over at her and Silvia. She brushed the thought away; she knew very clearly that Integra had been sorted into the Slytherin house along with Severus whom she missed the most. A light cough broke the silence as one of the girls stood up from her bed and looked around.

"Right we can't just sit here in this silence now can we?" She questioned as she looked over the circle of girls in the room.

"My name is Molly Lafollete, I'm from England and I'm a half-blood. I hope none of you have a problem with that. Hogwarts is something that I've dreamed of since my family told me of its existence and I'm excited to learn." She stated before giving them a small smile and sitting back down on her bed. The girl next to her followed suite and it continued that way until Silvia got up and introduced herself. It seemed that they all had something in common whether it be blood type, hope for the future or their back story.

"You all have to meet our friend Integra she's really nice but she got sorted into Slytherin with our other friend Severus." Lily stated a few minutes later motioning to her and Silvia whenever she would say 'we'. A silence filled the room.

"She may not be as sweet as you think Lily."

"Why?" Lily questioned slightly defensive, they didn't know Integra or Severus they couldn't possibly be judging them because of the house that they were sorted into.

"I don't mean to judge your friend but Slytherin is said to house the wizards that go bad." The girl named Lucinda stated as she hopped off of her bed and head to the bathroom. She returned shortly in pajamas an exhausted look on her features.

"They would never go bad." Silvia stated defending her absent friends; Lily nodded in agreement next to her.

"I'm not saying that they will but there's always a chance, it's just happens that that particular house is more notorious for it." Lucinda stated as she laid down in her bed.

"We each get sorted into a house what we do with what we learn here and if we follow the expectations of the house is a choice." Molly stated as she too got ready for bed. Silvia frowned for a second and then nodded deciding not to press the matter any father then it had already been pushed.

"Alright here we are girls." The perfect in front of Integra stated as she opened a door and motioned for the girls to walk in. They did as they were told and were greeted into a room that looked slightly like the common room that they had just been in, the difference was that there were bed instead of couches and table, and a small pool where they could bath. Integra walked over towards a bed that had her trunk sitting in front of it, she looked over towards her right and noticed that two unknown girls were at either side and the girl she did know, Syn, was on the other side of the girl to her left. She also noticed that the walls were adorned with the house crest, it was rather homey.

"Classes start tomorrow at right, breakfast is from seven until seven fifty-five so wake up with enough time for you to do whatever you may need to do. Also lights out is in thirty minutes and if you leave the dorm make sure Filch doesn't catch you." The perfect stated as she walked out of the room leaving the girls to get acquainted with one another. A comfortable silence filled the room as the girls opened their trunks and took out things that they would need for bed.

"So no use in not getting to know each other." Rose Parkinson stated as she walked back into the room in her sleeping gown, the girls in front of her nodded. They would be house mates for the next seven years whether they liked it or not they needed to get along with each other.

"Is it okay vith everybody if I go first?" Syn questioned well aware that her accent made it harder for them to understand her. Soon enough they all nodded encouraging Syn to go ahead and introduce herself.

"My name is Syn Sparrow. I am biracial my mother is Russia and my father is English, vhich is why I know some English. I am sorry if my accent makes it hard for you to understand me, I vill try to speak as clear as I can. I am pure blooded like ze rest of you." Syn stated slightly embarrassed that it took her so long to say a few sentences, a small moment passed and the girls nodded in understanding. Narcissa went after Syn, and Rose followed after her. Integra stood up as she realized that it was her turn to introduce herself.

"Hello I'm Integra Sweeney. I, like Syn, am biracial being both Asian and English. I plan on learning as much as I can here at Hogswart. I'm also a pure blood." She stated saying the last bite as it seemed like a requirement for them, she could have cared less if any of them were muggle born or a half-blood but to the other girls it seemed to matter.

"Is zat familiar?" Syn questioned motioning towards the snake on Integra's shoulder, she nodded.

"It's fitting don't you think? Your familiar is a snake and you were sorted into Slytherin." Rose stated as she yawned and curled up in her bed, Narcissa shrugged before she did the same leaving only Syn and Integra awake.

"So do you know anybody here?" Integra questioned trying to start a conversation with the Russian girl.

"I know only you all and zhe perfect Lucius." Syn stated as she wrapped her blanket over her.

"Do you know anybody here?" Syn questioned, Integra nodded as she placed down her familiar.

"I know two girls in Gryffindor, Lily Evans and Silvia Sharp and one of the boys who was sorted into this house his name is Severus Snape." Integra watched as Syn slowly processed what she had said a nod was seen as Syn took in everything that she had said.

"I feel zhat it is good zhat you already have friends here." Syn stated smiling lightly at Integra, maybe she had made a friend.

"Aren't you friends with them though?" Integra questioned as she motioned over towards Rose and Narcissa.

"I do not know them vell yet. My mother knows their mothers though." Syn stated slowly, she was telling the truth her mom did know their mothers and one several occasions she had tried to get Syn to meet their daughters, but Syn had refused opting to do something else instead. Integra nodded and curled up on her bed, a small yawn escaped her lips as she pulled the blankets around her.

"I vill see you in ze morning." Syn stated as she drifted off to sleep, Integra nodded falling into a light slumber not long after.

"Silvia wake up." A small groan was heard as Silvia felt someone poke her on the side, she opened her eyes and saw that it was Lily who had poked her and brought her out of her slumber.

"Well come on get up and get dressed, then we'll go and eat before potions class." Lily stated causing Silvia to remember what had occurred the day before. Lily smiled contently as she saw Silvia get up from her bed and walk towards the bathroom the sound of water falling was heard a few minutes later. She walked out of the dorm room and into the common room where she was met by the two boys that had insulted Severus on the train the day before; she frowned as they smiled at her obviously not remembering the incident.

"Hello what's your name?" The boy with hazel eyes and glass asked as she reached the bottom step.

"Lily Evans." She stated in neither a menacing tone nor a welcoming tone, she didn't want to have more issues with them then she already did.

"I'm James Potter and this is Sirius Black." The boy stated as he motioned to himself and then at the boy standing next to him, she nodded hoping that Silvia would appear next to her. A set of footsteps was heard as another first year walked down into the common room, only it wasn't Silvia like Lily had hoped instead it was another boy with ginger red hair.

"Good morning to you all." He stated as he looked over the small group of people before him, he already knew the two boys the girl though was the only one he didn't know.

"I'm Bill Weasley." The boy stated as he extended a hand out to Lily, she smiled at him and shook his hand.

"Lily Evans. It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise." He stated as his arm fell next to him, he nod to the group and then walked out of the room heading towards the Banquet hall for breakfast.

"Lily there you are." Silvia stated as she entered the common room Lily gave her a sheepish look before she grabbed her by the arm and quickly led her out of the Gryffindor common room. Silvia followed Lily as they entered the banquet that was already full of students eating and quietly talking about what class they had, she spotted Severus and Integra at the Slytherin table, they were talking to a girl who seemed to be having a hard time in following the conversation that they were having.

"Looks like they've made a friend." Lily stated happily as she sat down at the Gryffindor table, a plate of food appeared in front of her. Silvia nodded as she sat down next to her and began eating the chocolate chip pancakes that appeared in front of her.

"I do not understand." Syn stated as she lightly furrowed her eyebrows together, Integra looked over at Severus who nodded.

"What do you not understand?" Severus questioned, he hadn't particularly decided that he disliked the girl but she wasn't one of his favorite people. He wasn't social like Integra but he trusted her to not introduce him to someone with ill intentions.

"Vhat is it you are talking about?" Syn stated a light hint of frustration in her tone, English wasn't easy for her and if she could barely keep up with a normal conversation how would she do in the classes? Integra seemed to understand as she slowly explained to Syn what their conversation had been on, she noticed that the frustration that Syn had for herself began to diminish as she began to comprehend.

"Oh zat is funny." Syn stated letting out a light chuckle at something Severus and Integra had laughed at only a few moments ago.

"Zank you." She stated as she looked at both Severus and Integra, they were nice people and she knew that she had been lucky to have met them and not someone who would tease her because of her accent.

"We should get to potions class." Severus stated as he got up from the table, he smiled as he spotted Lily a light flutter in his stomach appeared as she smiled back at him. Integra followed Severus's gaze and saw that he had spotted both Lily and Silvia who were both smiling back at him. She waved and turned back to look at Syn who had gotten up and seemed to be waiting for both her and Severus.

"Come on Sev we'll be late, and I know you hate being late." Integra stated as she began walking away, Syn and Severus following after her. Neither Syn nor Integra had noticed the frown of disapproval that had adorned Severus's face as he spotted the two boys from the train walking up to Lily and Silvia. He may not know them but the impression that they had left on him wasn't one that was particularly favorable.

"Who teaches potions again?" Integra questioned as the group walked down the corridor turning down onto another corridor and finally walking into a classroom.

"I zhink zhey said it vas Professor Slughorn." Syn stated making sure that the words that she had spoken were the right ones. Integra nodded and motioned for them to sit in a bench near the front of the class, more and more first years walked into the classroom as time passed and Severus noticed that the class was comprised of mostly Slytherin and Gryffindor students. A loud bang was heard as the door closed and a man with strawberry blonde hair and gooseberry colored eyes walked into the room, a smile was placed on his lips as he took in the size of his class.

"I am Professor Slughorn and I will be your potions teacher for the remainder of the year. Now take out a piece of paper and a quill." He stated as he turned around and began writing a list of herbs, and roots elaborately explaining what each do and what various combinations of the listed items would produce. He smiled as each head belonging to a first year was looking down as they hurriedly wrote down everything he was telling them.

"I want you all to read chapters one through three by next class. They're short so don't complain or I will add to the assignment. No questions? Good you're dismissed." He stated opening the door and smiling as he watched the first years walk out and turn to head towards their next class.

_**A/N: I hope that you liked this chapter lovelies.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the canon Harry Potter characters. I only own Syn, Integra and Silvia belong to their respective owners.**_


	3. Russia and Gluttony

Transfiguration the art of changing forms and appearance of an object, Silvia hadn't quite taken to the class. Lily on the other hand had enjoyed the class as much as she had the potions class, she watched as Lily walked a step in front of her leading her towards their next class, Herbology. A sea of red and green flooded towards the greenhouses as the nervous first years filed into a greenhouse, a small smile appeared on Silvia's lips as she spotted Severus and Integra standing next to each other while the girl who they had seen with them was standing next to Integra. Lily walked over towards the table where Severus and Integra where at, she stood directly across from them, Severus smiled at Lily giving her his complete attention, Integra who had been telling him about her excitement for their transfiguration class adorned a small look of disappointment for a split second before she looked over happily towards Lily and Silvia.

"Hey Integra." Integra smiled and nodded towards Silvia as Severus and Lily began to talk about the potions class they had been in earlier that day, Silvia looked over towards the girl on Integra's left side. Curiosity and excitement ran through her as she noticed that the girl sitting next to Integra was the girl who had unknowingly helped her find the platform, Integra followed Silvia's gaze noting that it landed on Syn who at the moment was reading a small passage from the book on herbology that they had been required to obtain.

"Syn.." The girl glanced up from the passage and smiled at Integra, she furrowed her eyebrows for a moment as Integra motioned for her to look across the table. A small smile made its way towards her lips as she took in the appearance of the girl who was sitting directly across from Integra, a small hint of nervousness ran through her as she realized that she would have to speak to her and although she felt secure enough to talk with Severus and Integra it honestly worried her that others wouldn't be able to understand her because of her thick Russian accent.

"Hello."

"Allo." A small sense of dread pulsed through Syn for a moment as a look of confusion appeared on the girls face.

"I'm Silvia Sharp." She stated with a small smile attempting to comfort the girl across from her, the girl nodded and then paused for a moment.

"I'm Syn Sparrow." Silvia nodded and then turned away as a woman walked into the room, she was short, with brown eyes and graying hair, a smile adorned her features as she took in the size of the class. Curious eyes met hers as she took in a deep breath and then turned around writing her name on a blackboard.

"I am Professor Sprout, we will only learn the basics this year starting with Devil's Snare and such, we will also be teaching you what each and every herb can do and how to use it to your advantage. After the Christmas holiday we will move onto slightly more complicated herbs." She stated with a warm smile, examining the look of excitement on the faces of some of the students.

"Who can tell me what Devil's Snare is?" She waited patiently waiting for someone to answer her question. A glint of determination shone in her eyes as she spotted the girl who she had seen reading her book before class had started, surely she would know.

"Do you happen to know Dear?" Syn nodded hesitantly noticing the small look that the professor in front of her was giving her. She was waiting for something, but what? Realization hit Syn; she was waiting for Syn to explain to the class what the herb was.

" Devil's Snare is plant vith ze power to…"

"Speak up dear I'm afraid that the rest of the class can't hear you." Professor Sprout stated ignoring the pleading look that Syn was giving her.

"Devil's Snare is plant vith ze power to constrict or strangle its surrounding environment." Silvia looked over towards Syn who looked terrified of being placed in the spotlight; by the reaction of the professor it was evident that she had gotten the answer right, so why did she look so uncomfortable.

"Correct. Five point Slytherin." Integra watched as Professor Sprout walked away from Syn and walked back to the front of the class, she frowned as she heard someone snicker to the far left of the table.

"What do you think is wrong with her?" A small boy questioned as he leaned over towards the boy on his right who shrugged and sported a mischievous grin. Syn had heard them and instantly felt uncomfortable, nevertheless she pretended to not have heard the comment that the boys had made and instead focused on the lesson that Professor Sprout had already started.

"Don't listen to them." Silvia heard Integra whisper to Syn who for a moment looked somewhat confused. She nodded a second later muttering what seemed like a thank you. It clicked at that moment; she understood why Syn had looked uncomfortable when she was asked to explain what Devil's Snare was she was worried about her accent.

"Devil's Snare isn't common so don't worry your little heads about falling into a patch of it." Severus heard the professor say adding a light chuckle at her attempted joke. He stole a small glance at Lily who was steadily writing down the notes that were being written on the board. He was unfortunate enough to not have been sorted into the same house as Lily but that didn't mean that he wouldn't be able to spend a large amount of time together, he'd partner up with her during potions class and in Herbology. They would be able to spend time with each other during the weekend s and on the way to classes; he was brought out of his thoughts as Lily smiled at him causing his heart to jump a little. He was infatuated with her that much he was sure of, whether or not she returned his infatuation was a question that he would seek the answer to.

"Now hurry up and get to your next class." Integra nodded appreciatively as she walked by Professor Sprout who at that very moment motioned for Syn to stay behind for an instant. She watched as Syn gave her a slight nod telling her not to wait for her and that she'd see her in their next class.

" I couldn't help but notice that you seemed rather distraught today. Tell me what is bothering you." Syn glanced up at the professor before looking down at the ground.

"It is my accent Professor. I cannot speak English vell either." She felt her pat her head catching her attention, a look of understanding in her eyes.

"Well of course you're going to have an accent. You're not from Britian so it's natural for you to have some trouble with English and to have an accent but you're only eleven in time the accent will thin out and you'll hardly notice it." She smiled down as at Syn who still looked unsure of what she had just told her.

"Now hurry up you don't want to be late for your next class." Syn nodded walking away from the greenhouse with a small smile plastered on her lips understanding what the professor had just told her.

Months passed in a blur for Lily as she took in everything that was being thrown at her, she was determined to learn as much as she could about the world that had hidden itself away from her for eleven years. Severus was only all too happy to help her understand the occasional charm or potion that she didn't get understand or perform right, there was a reason why he was her best friend.

"So Quidditch is a sport?" Syn nodded as they walked down the corridor towards their transfiguration class.

"Zer are seven players, one Keeper, zree Chasers, two Beaters, and one Seeker." Lily nodded as she tried to understand what she had just been told.

"What do they do?" A smile lit up Syn's face, she loved Quidditch and would have dreamed of try out for the Slytherin House team is she hadn't realized that she wasn't that fast of a flyer, so she'd settle with cheering on the team at every match.

" Ze Keeper guards ze zree goal posts zat are fifty feet high. Ze zress Chasers are ze ones zat score ze goals by throwing a Quaffle zrough one of ze goal posts, um, ze two Beaters keeps ze Bludgers away from zer team and hit ze Bludgers towards ze opposing team. Ze Seeker is in charge of catching ze Golden Snitch to end ze game." Integra smiled as she watched Syn enthusiastically explain the quidditch positions to Lily who seemed like she was having a hard time understanding what Syn was telling her, she hadn't been the only one to notice it as Syn's smile faltered for a moment.

"Hey Syn why don't you let me explain it-" Syn's smile faltered even more at Integra's comment. "I mean you could have a heart attack from how excited you are and we wouldn't want you to end up with Madame Pomfrey do we?"

"Nyet." Integra smiled glad that Syn had believed her; Lily on the other hand looked rather confused.

"What did she say?"

"Oh Nyet is Russian for no." Syn stated before she paused and walked over towards someone who was motioning for her. Silvia stopped waiting for her to return she felt a light blush cover her cheeks as she noticed who had called over Syn. Lucius Malfoy stood next to Syn a look of understanding and slight annoyance was evident on his face as he made another motion and Severus appeared next to Syn a few moments later. A saddened look appeared on Syn's face as she looked back towards her and Lily, Integra shook her head as she walked over towards Lucius.

"You shouldn't be hanging around with her." Lucius stated motioning ever so slightly towards Lily who was waiting patiently for them; the look of confusion in Syn's eyes irritated him slightly. They were purebloods along with Slytherin house members, half bloods were their enemy as was the Gryffindor house.

"I am afraid zat I do not understand. She is nice." Lucius shook his head and looked over towards Severus, who he had become friends with, he held a similar expression. Integra held a look of disgust in her eyes as she looked at him.

"Just because you don't like her doesn't mean that we have to follow you. She's been my friend for as long as I can remember and I'm not abandoning her because you don't like her." Integra stated and walked away from him in a slight rage, Lily gave her a bewildered expression as she tugged her along with Silvia down the corridor. Severus followed behind a few minutes later with Syn at his side, Lucius was a friend to both of them, but as much as he was a friend Severus would always chose Lily over anyone else.

"Who do you zink will vin ze Slytherin match against Ravenclaw Severus?" He knew she was trying to distract him from what had just occurred and though quidditch was something he liked it wasn't something he wanted to talk about at the moment. A boy with white hair and brown eyes turned the corridor at that moment he nodded towards Syn who returned the nod, Severus noticed that he was wearing a robe with the Ravenclaw house emblem on the left side.

"Xenophilius Lovegood he is a pureblood in ze Ravenclaw house. He is very nice very good vith writing." Syn stated as she rounded the corner with Severus, they stopped as three boys in the Gryffindor house stood a few feet away from them.

"Oy! James its Snivelly." A boy with grey eyes stated as he a mischievous smirk grace his lips, the boy next to him smirked as he looked them up and down. Sirius Black and James Potter.

"Come on Severus let's go zer must be another way to class." Syn whispered next to him, she didn't like bullies and the two boys in front of them were two of the worst she had ever seen.

"Aw Snivelly you gonna leave already?" James taunted as Syn lightly tugged at Severus's robe, he ignored her as he shot a glare of pure hatred towards James.

"Why don't you listen to Russia and run off Snivellus." Sirius stated earning him a look of surprise and anger from Syn.

"I have name, it is not Russia. Is Syn." She stated in her broken English.

"Syn? Like seven deadly sins? I wonder which one you take after… Gluttony maybe?" Another boy stated, he was shorter then both James and Sirius, a plump stomach also differentiated him from the two boys standing next to him. Peter Pettigrew.

"You seem to have taken zat one. Vrath vould be mine zank you." Syn stated malice coating every word, Sirius let out a light chuckle earning him a look of confusion from Peter.

"Touchy about the name are we _RUSSIA_." Peter smirked at Sirus's comment; he knew his friend would stick up for him. Syn glared and tugged at Severus's robe harder then she had before, she pulled him past the three Gryffindor first years.

"Bet you Gryffindor wins the match against Slytherin." James stated once Syn and Severus had walked far enough down the corridor to be out of hearing range, Sirius frowned.

"How about Gryffindor wins and catches the Golden Snitch." James raised a brown and shook hands with Sirius cementing their deal, Peter followed after them towards their charms class.

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen. The first quidditch match of the year is about to start with Gryffindor going against Slytherin-" Cheers were heard as supporters from supporters of both houses, Ravenclaw house members had split evenly between those supporting Slytherin and those supporting Gryffindor. Hufflepuff had unevenly split with more supporting Gryffindor then Slytherin.

"-SLYTHERIN!" Syn cheered loudly as the Slytherin house team walked out onto the Quidditch pitch, they were the favorite to win the match.

"- GRYFFINDOR!" Silvia shouted in support along with Lily, the tension between the rival houses engulfed the area as Madame Hooch instructed the team captains to shake hands. Lily watched excitedly as a whistle was blown and the two teams quickly rose up into the sky.

"AND THEY'RE OFF! Gryffindor's Chaser Azzerman passes the Quaffle to Alegro. Sytherin's Bonet steal the Quaffle away from Alegro, Longbottom chases after him. No sign of the snitch so far." Sirius watched as Longbottom manage to take the Quaffle away from the Bonet and head back towards the Slytherin side of the pitch.

"FOUL! FOUL!" Syn rolled her eyes as the commenter shouted for a foul, his shouts were ignored as a Slytherin chaser stole the Quaffle and hurridly reached the Gryffindor side of the pitch.

"Slytherin leads 10-0." Shouts of encouragement erupted as once again a Slytherin chaser took the Quaffle away from a Gryffindor chaser who had just narrowly missed being hit by a Bludger."

"SLYTHERIN! 20-0. COME ON GFRYFFINDOR." Annoyance ran through James as he intently watched the players in front of him, a small smile appeared as a Gryffindor chaser managed to reach the Slytherin goal posts.

"GRYFFINDOR! 20-10."Integra leaned against Severus keeping her eyes connected with the game going on in front of her. Half an hour had passed in which time the Slytherin team had scored another five goals and Gryffindor scored another three goals leaving the score 70-40.

"He has found it." Severus heard Syn state as the Slytherin seeker started to dive towards the ground, his hand was stretched out as he neared the Golden Snitch. A small gasp was heard as a Quaffle hit the end of his broom letting the Gryffindor seeker soar past him.

"HE'S GOT THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR WINS 190-70!" A loud cheer was heard from the Gryffindor house supporters as the Slytherin House supporters resisted the urge to yell out profanities that would get them in trouble.

"Cheaters." Syn muttered as she filed out of the stand.

"Hey Russia."

"Gluttony, Potter, Black." Syn stated as she spotted the group of boys in front of her, a fourth boy was with them. He had light brown hair and light brown eyes, he looked at her quizzically. Remus Lupin.

"Aw sad that we won?"

"You know as vell as I do zat ve have ze better team and zat your team just got lucky." She stated before walking over towards an awaiting Lucius.

"Wonder what got in to her." Sirius questioned before letting out a chuckle.

_**A/N:**_

_**So time skip the chapter ends at around late October not yet Halloween but almost. Each year will be five chapters long and from there on it'll differ. Hope you liked it Loves.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the cannon Harry Potter characters. I only own Syn Sparrow, Integra Sweeney and Silvia Sharp belong to their respective owners.**_


	4. What you most desire

The room was dusty and held no distinct features that would significantly distinguish the room from any other unused classroom, yet Lily couldn't help but notice the treasure that lay hidden in the room. A mirror stood near the center of the room, the air around the mirror was one of importance and captivation, though it looked worn and weathered there was no doubt in Lily's mind that the mirror was an object that wasn't to be judged by its appearance.

"Alright for today's lesson we'll be looking into this." The professor stated just as the door leading into the classroom closed, a collective mutter was heard from the first years, they watched as their professor walked over towards the mirror and motioned to it earning her a look of confusion from more than just one student.

"But is mirror." Syn stated rather boldly next to Silvia, she noticed the smile that appeared on the face of their professor; apparently she had been waiting for someone to point the fact out.

"Right you are Ms. Sparrow, though only on the outward appearance, this is more than just a mirror. No this is the Mirror of Erised." Integra wrinkled her eyebrows at the professors excited explanation of what was in front of them; though she had heard tales of what the mirror did she still found it hard to believe some of the tales.

" The dark arts, as I stated at the start of the term, are not something to play with. This is to say that the more you know about yourself the better off you will be if you should so happen to cross paths with a dark wizard. Though this mirror is dated back to ancient times its power is stronger than ever, this mirror, my dear students, shows the deepest and most desperate desire of ones heart."

"So how will this work to your advantage? Simple, you will know what will tempt you the most and in doing so you are taking away something that could be used against you. Now because the mirror shows each individual that looks into it what they desire the most each of you, ideally, will see something different then the person next to you or behind you. Now who wants to have a go- yes dear?" A small hint of annoyance laid in the undertone the professor had used, she hated to be interrupted and at the moment she could not possibly think of anything that she hadn't gone over in her explanation of the mirror.

"The text that runs along the top of the frame what does it mean?" Silvia questioned motioning briefly towards the top of the mirror.

"Ah yes, the text _Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi _is a scripture that is written in reverse, once you rearrange the lettering correctly you will see that the text reads as _I show not your face but your heart's desire_." Silvia nodded accepting the response that she had been given, pure inquisition fueled through her as one by one her classmates walked up to the mirror and stared in a state of transfixion at what they saw.

"Wish me luck." Lily stated next to her as she walked up towards the mirror and away from Silvia. She knew what she was going to see and though she thought herself mentally prepared to face the image that would surely appear before her she couldn't help but let out an inaudible gasp. There before her stood her sister, Petunia, any trace of hatred or resentment that she felt towards Lily were erased from her facial features. She looked back at her with warm eyes that Lily all to happily stared into, she missed her sister, or rather she missed the way that her sister was before they had found out that she was a witch. Petunia smiled towards her, she swore that she could almost hear the light sound of laughter that would have emitted from Petunia, she stretched out her hand towards her simply asking her to join her in the bliss of ignorance that they had lived in for eleven years.

"Ms. Evans" The image faded all too soon in her opinion, she turned away from the mirror and walked back towards Silvia who smiled at her.

"Mr. Black." Sirius stepped forward, the mirror hazed over for a second before settling on the image of three people. His breath caught in his throat as he stared at the trio standing in front of him, there before him stood his mother, father and younger brother. It took him a moment to realize that his mother looked different than she usually did, there was no malice in her features she instead looked down at him with a caring look, something he had not seen it years. She wasn't the woman that sent him howlers every few weeks or so, she wasn't the one that never missed a chance to tell him how much of a disappointment and disgrace he was. He forced himself to look away from his mother and instead he focused on his father who looked down at him with the same caring look that his mother held. His father had never been as horrible as his mother was towards him, but he hadn't been pleasant either, no, his father had taken to ignoring his existence after he began to diverge away from the beliefs that they were forcing upon him. That wasn't the man that looked back at him, the man who looked back at him looked as like he would love nothing more than to grab a broomstick and play Quidditch with him. Finally he forced himself to look at the smaller figure that stood between his parents, Regulus stood there looking happily back at Sirius. Regulus, who was only a year younger than himself, smiled widely as he finally caught his attention. His heart tightened as Regulus waved at him expecting him to join them, Merlin knows how much he wanted to this was the family that Sirius wanted, the one he thought he and his brother deserved.

"Mr. Black" Sirius unwillingly turned his back away from the mirror and walked over towards his friends stood waiting for him.

"What did you see, mate?" James questioned once Sirius reached them, he trusted them more then he trusted his family but what he had seen in the mirror was something that he just couldn't bring himself to share with them.

"I was holding the Quidditch World Cup, a flying motorcycle stood next to me and a girl sat on it waiting for me." He stated smiling, it had been the first thing that had popped into his head and it seemed enough to please his friends.

"Alright it is your turn." Severus nodded and walked towards the mirror stopping only when he stood directly in front of it, his black eyes met with radiant green eyes as he looked into the mirror. He was fully aware that the owner of the pair of eyes that were looking at him was standing in the crowd of students waiting for him to return, yet for a moment he felt compelled to believe that it was her physical form that stood in front of him with nothing but love in her eyes. Her lips moved mouthing out his name as a smile sat on her facial features, a small movement to the left of Lily caught his attention, what had briefly been next to Lily would remain a secret to him as it had already disappeared by the time that he looked in its direction. He had had enough; he turned away from the mirror, certain that he was capable of making the image he had seen in the mirror a reality.

"What did you see in the mirror Severus?" She questioned him.

"You." That was all he needed to say, whether or not Lily believed him was something he wasn't sure of, maybe she would think it a lie he was using to cover up what he had really seen, or maybe she did believe him, just maybe.

"Mr. Lupin it is your turn." Lupin nodded after all there was nothing to worry about,it was just a mirror after all. Confusion coursed through him as he saw himself looking back at him, what could this mean? It took him another second to realize that there were minor changes in the appearance of his reflection, for one it didn't look as tired as he did nor did it seem to hold an air of worriment as he often did so when a full moon was expected, second of all the reflection of himself held no faded scars from incidents where he had severely injured himself. He understood, it wasn't him that was looking back at him, instead it was what he would have been had the incident with Fenrir Greyback never occurred. Maybe it was life being cruel with him, taunting him with the image of a happy eleven year old that had only to worry about turning an essay in for a class or two. It was cruel for him to see himself as he should have been, but inwardly he acknowledged that it truly was what he wanted most of all.

"Right, why don't you have a go?" The professor stated as she watched Lupin walk away from the mirror, maybe showing the mirror to them wasn't the best idea but it had to be done.

"A go?" Syn muttered to herself not understanding what the professor meant.

"She means that it's your turn." Integra whispered to her shedding light to strange phrase. Syn nodded and happily walked away from Integra the mirror now stood in front of her and it immediately showed her the thing that seemingly made her heart stop mid-beat. There stood an elegant looking woman with long black hair and hazel eyes, her facial features displayed nothing less than an elegant woman with great health. A stinging sensation began to course through Syn as she forced herself to look away from her mother and instead to the person standing next to her, her chocolate brown eyes were met with her reflection. Her reflection, like her mother, looked to be in supremely good health, the glint of fear that was almost always in her eyes was gone and instead it was replaced with a happier glint. Her mother, her real mother, though as elegantly beautiful as the version in the mirror wasn't in the greatest of health and neither was she for that matter. They were plagued with an illness that would, to the best of her knowledge, take their life away. She wanted nothing more than for her mother, her real mother, to radiate with youth, health and vigor that the version of her mother in the mirror radiated.

"I have seen enough." She muttered low enough that no one other then herself was able to hear what she had just said. She closed her eyes and propelled the image that she had just been examining into the darkest crevice in her mind, her eyes opened and before she could become transfixed with the image she turned smiled and walked away from the mirror ignoring the tug of desire that had engulfed her.

"I had dog and vas viz family." She stated answering Lily's unheard question. Silvia watched as another one of her classmates was called after another, each walking away with expressions bliss.

"Ms. Sharp." It was finally her turn; she nodded and gracefully walked towards the mirror. He had gorgeous blonde hair, and grey eyes that seemed to hold nothing but warmth as they looked at her. Lucius Malfoy stood looking back at her, a smile played along his lips as she continued to look at him. A movement to the left of the mirror caught her eye taking her gaze away from Lucius she turn her head and came face to face with Syn, only she seemed more happy than the Syn that was standing next to Integra and Lily. She wanted to be part of their group, a petty thought now that she actually thought about it, but it still was what she wanted most. She loved Lily, Severus, and Integra but she could not deny that she admired the Slytherin perfect. She noticed that the Syn in the mirror seemed to be motioning for her to join them and Lucius had also begun to motion for her to join them, how she desired for the image to become a reality.

"Alright Ms. Sharp." Silvia took it as her cue to walk away from the mirror, she didn't feel blissfully happy like she thought she would, no, far from it instead she felt a yearning sensation dig its way through her with each step that she took.

"Ms. Sweeney." Integra nodded and stood in the area that many before her had, unlike her counterparts the gasp that emitted itself from her lips was loud and by no means had she attempted to hide it. There he stood pale, blue eyed with brown hair and tall. Her brother smiled down at her like he had done so many times before, tears began to build up in her eyes as she continued to look at the figure of her brother, she had told herself she was done grieving and yet there she found herself ready to ball her eyes out. He was dead, he'd been dead for a while know and yet there he stood in front of her, a small part of her yearned for the image to become real, another much larger part of her told her that it was just an image and that no matter how much she wished he were still alive he was in fact buried in the family cemetery.

"I miss you." She stated in a whisper, half of the sentence caught itself in her throat, he smiled and motioned for her to walk away knowing how she felt. She listened; turning away from the mirror was one of the hardest things Integra had to do, she wanted him to stay to be alive like she was but she knew fairly well that that was simply impossible.

"Alright seeing as class nearly over we're going to stop here. I'll leave you no homework other than to ponder why you saw what you did and if it could change as you mature. Now go, get out of here."

"That was interesting." Silvia stated as she walked down the corridor, Lily nodded next to her while the others seemed to have either not heard her statement or were ignoring it. Though it had been a good lesson and it in fact helped them, Syn couldn't completely make up her mind on how she felt about the lesson. A cold sensation drew her away from her thoughts, something wet was making its way down her robes and it was dripping from her hair.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA" Syn looked up to see Peeves the poltergeist laughing loudly at her, dread ran through her. What had Peeves spilled on her?

"Vell I vanted to add color to ze shirt. Zank you." Syn stated earning her a confused look from Peeves who had stopped laughing, she smiled up at him and ignored the feeling of the black ink against her skin, no doubt the shirt and robe were ruined though that was the least of her worries she was simply glad that Peeves had unknowingly helped her.

"You are late ." Professor McGanagall stated the minute Syn had walked into the classroom, more than one pair of eyes met hers as curious students looked over at her waiting for her excuse, Merlin forbid that it be something that wasn't worth gossiping in the corridors about.

"Sorry Professor, but I, er, had to go change cloze. Peeves, er, dropped ink on me." She took out a stained shirt from her bag proving that she was not lying.

"Very well take a seat and do watch where you're walking next time Ms. Sparrow." Integra watched as Syn took the only seat left, Sirius Black gave her a small glare as if he were daring her to sit in the place where James would usually sit. As it turned out turning rats into goblets wasn't hard, at least Integra saw it that way and by the looks of it Lily and Syn did as well. She smirked as she caught the eye of a distressed Syn trying to help a frustrated Sirius, he glared at her and pushed her hand away as she tried to correct the way that he was waving his wand.

"Sorry." She heard her mutter after Sirius glared at her and muttered something low enough that neither she nor Professor McGanagall could hear. One thing was certain whatever he had told her had made her stay away from him; she didn't even dare to look in his direction.

"Silvia you're flicking your wand too much." Lily instructed in the in the seat in front of her, Silvia nodded and mirrored the hand movement that Lily was now showing her. "Now just concentrate…" Silvia did as she was told and though it wasn't a shining gold goblet like Lily's her goblet was now tailless with fur covering it.

"You're getting better Silvia, you just need to practice." Integra nodded she agreed with Lily's statement and felt that Silvia would appreciate the encouragement.

"Thanks." She stated turning back towards her goblet, it was at this time that Integra decided to look back over towards Syn. Sirius was still moving his wand too much and apparently Syn had occupied herself with a small piece of parchment that she had taken out of her bag.

"For those of you who have successfully completed the task I congratulate you, however that does not mean that you are exempt from homework. Practice that is your homework, I hope to see more of you with gold goblets by next class. You are dismissed." Professor McGanagall stated as turned around and walked towards her desk ignoring the sound of the students leaving the classroom, she had more important matters to attend to that afternoon and though she would love nothing more than to sit down and drink a cup of tea and relax she had to complete her duties first.

"I got stuck with a Slytherin girl James." Sirius stated as he sat down in one of the many comfy chairs that adorned the Gryffindor common room, James, who was sitting directly across from him, shook his head as a small wave of guilt rushed through him, he knew how much Sirius disliked the Slytherin House, and anyone who was associated with it, that fact that he had had to sit next to one because he didn't want to go to Transfiguration's class made him feel bad.

"Sorry, mate." Sirius rolled his eyes and let put a light bark like laugh.

"I don't think she'll be talking to me anytime soon." He stated, James raised an eyebrow at his statement. What had his best mate done without him?

"He shouted at her when she tried to help him." Remus stated as he looked away from his book and instead gave Sirius a disapproving look.

"She was being annoying Remus. No is like zis, no do zis. You would have snapped too." Remus quirked an eyebrow and shook his head.

"She only told you that you were moving your wand too much, she tried to help, albeit maybe it wasn't the right approach but her intentions were clear." With that Remus looked away from Sirius and instead dropped his gaze down to the book that he was reading.

"Down right annoying if you ask me." Sirius muttered, Peter, who was sitting next to him, nodded. James shook his head and internally decided that through a majority rule Sirius was right and Remus was wrong. The portrait hole opened and he smirked as Silvia and Evans walked into the common room.

"Hey Silvia, Evans." Lily rolled her eyes and walked away ignoring James as she headed up the stairs and to the right. Her arms, which had felt like they were burning from the weight of the large amount of text books she had been carrying, ached as she went to undo the small braid that Syn had created during morning wait to get into History of Magic class.

It had been an eventful day for Lily, she had woken up that morning with a sense of dread yet her she was lying on her bed with memories of a good day to reminisce on. The loud growl from her stomach was the only thing that made her get up and walk out of the girls' dormitory hopefully dinner would bring even more wonderful news for her.


	5. End of year one

Snow felt lightly as the last of the Hogwarts students leaving for the winter holiday rushed through the Hogwarts gates and climbed into a horse drawn carriage, Syn shifted her gaze from carriage to carriage spotting classmates along with housemates every so often, she wasn't looking for someone in particular rather she was using the carriages to distract herself from the image of the her mother and herself in the Mirror of Erised. A light cough brought her attention back to the very carriage that she was sitting in; she shifted her gaze from person to person noting the strange group of people that were sitting with her. Lucius sat on her left while Silvia sat directly across from him; the seat next to her was occupied by no one, a small smile made its way to her lips as she pushed away any thoughts of the mirror.

"Vhen I vas younger, mozer use to go vith me to park vhen snow fell." Silvia smiled at Syn; she discretely peered over towards Lucius he had simply nodded at the statement.

"Vas alvays nice… ve do not go anymore zough."

"Why not?" Lucius looked over at her, he have been pondering the same question.

"She is sick… like me…" Silence enveloped the carriage urging Syn to continue with what she was saying.

"Ve moved here because fazer had zought he had found a cure to curse. He vas vrong."

"Syn I don't think this is the right place for you to be saying any of this. When we get on the train you can continue on with what you are telling us." Lucius waited patiently as slowly Syn began to understand what he had just said to her, she nodded in agreement once she had fully understood. He didn't need her to tell him what she had just been saying, he already knew after all he was a Malfoy and his father, an important Ministry official, had been fully informed of the situation of Syn's mother and herself.

They boarded the Hogwarts Express not long after Syn had tried to tell Lucius and Silvia what was medically wrong with her; they found an empty compartment near the back of the middle cart. Syn sat alone on the left side as Silvia and Lucius sat on the opposite side, she knew that the only reason that Lucius tolerated Silvia was because he didn't know her blood status and from what she could tell of Silvia she wasn't a pure-blood. "I vas saying in carriage zat I only moved here because my fazer zought he found cure for curse."

Silvia quirked an eyebrow at this she had heard Syn the first time when she had mentioned a curse but it intrigued her, she wanted to know what kind of curse she was talking about. She turned her head slightly so she was looking as Lucius, he had become somewhat stiff and looked like he would rather not have her there. " What kind of curse is it?" She dared to ask.

"Is curse zat…" Syn let her sentence trail off, she wasn't sure if she wanted to tell Silvia what curse had been bestowed upon her and her mother. She looked at Lucius, she was sure that he knew anything worth mentioning about her family, and decided that it was best not to tell her the entire truth. She wasn't as naive as most though her to be she knew not to trust anyone outside the Slytherin House too much, after all when push comes to shove anything you know about someone in another house becomes a weapon that can be used against them, she also knew of the prejudice that was placed upon wizards based on blood statuses. Though she wanted very much to trust Silvia a small part of her told her to refrain from it, that she would turn against her and though her normal character wouldn't suggest it she would tell whomever she supported what she had been thinking of telling her. "…makes hair change color is very annoying." She finished with a sheepish smile.

"Well that shouldn't stop you from going to the park with your mum." Silvia stated, she noticed Lucius relax next to her; he must have found it somewhat silly like she did. Syn shrugged and smiled at her, she didn't seem like the type to not go out because her hair wasn't the way that she wanted it, but then again Silvia knew that looks could be deceiving. They chatted for the rest of the train ride and learned a little more about each other, though to Silvia it seemed that she had learned the most about Lucius and Syn than they did about her, when the train pulled into Kings Cross they all abruptly got up.

"Vell I vill see you after break. Do Svidaniya." She stated before leaving with a small bag that she had taken on the train with her.

"It means goodbye in Russian." Lucius stated next to her, it was then that Silvia noticed that they were alone, well not completely alone there were other people around them. She looked over in the direction of where Syn had gone and briefly saw her standing in front of a woman with rich chocolate colored hair the woman smiled as she ran a hand over Syn's cheek and began to guide her away. "That's her mum, her name is Aleksandra." Silvia nodded the figures of Syn and her mother had disappeared, she turned around when she heard someone call her name, it was Lily.

"Well goodbye." Lucius stated grabbing Silvia's hand and placing a light kiss on it before he walked away from her towards his father who was waiting for him. He did not notice the light blush that had appeared on Silvia's face as she watched him leave, the feeling of someone placing a hand on her shoulder made her turn away from him. "Sorry there wasn't enough room in the carriage. Can you forgive me?" Silvia smiled Lily and nodded, she followed her into the crowd.

He was coming home, a smile made its way to his lips as he waited on top of the stairs. He didn't care that he would no doubt get into trouble later for what he was going to do but at the moment he didn't care, he got up as the door opened and a boy with wavy black hair and grey eyes walked into the house. "SIRI!" He exclaimed and ran down the stairs crashing into a startled Sirius, a small smile made its way onto his lips for a moment as he hugged him back. "Regulus." He simply stated, Sirius knew that it hadn't been a wise decision on his part to come home for Christmas but he had wanted to make sure that Regulus was okay.

" I've missed you so much Siri. Wanna play?" Regulus asked him, he nodded and allowed Regulus to lead him away from their parents and into a small den where a chess board sat. He looked over towards Regulus and shook his head at how excited he was, maybe it wasn't going to be such a bad Christmas after all. "I've been practicing Siri, you won't beat me this time." Regulus stated.

"Mum." James looked over from the quidditch magazine that he had been reading and smiled as he saw his mother, she was still young in James's opinion though she was well past forty years of age, she smiled at him. "Yes James?" He shook his head deciding that what he had just wanted to say wasn't nearly as important anymore. "I love you," He said instead knowing how much it meant for her to hear him say it, she smiled back at him. James smiled returning to his quidditch magazine, he would make this Christmas extra special for his parents, they hadn't seen him in three months after all, and he wanted them to know how much he really appreciated them.

For Syn the Christmas break had passed all too quickly, she would miss seeing her mother and father every day, but she was also excited to finish her first year at Hogwarts. She was currently sitting in a compartment with Lucius, Narcissa , and a first year name Mulciber. She stayed quiet as they chatted amongst themselves, it wasn't that she didn't want to talk to them it was simply that she didn't have a glorious Christmas break to share with them. She had spent Christmas day at 's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries where her mother was kept for a large portion of the break, afterwards she had simply stayed at home with her parents, it wasn't something marvelous and in Syn's opinion it wasn't anyone's business.

Silvia sat in the girl's dormitory in Gryffindor tower she looked over towards the calendar that she had pinned to the wall at the start of the term, it seemed like only yester day she was waiting in the Great Hall waiting to be sorted and now she had only two weeks left of her first year at Hogwarts. She shook her head; time was a funny thing it unknowingly slipped past never to return again. She got up from her bed and walked down into the common room where Lily would no doubt be waiting for her, a small yelp of surprise escaped her lips as she bumped into someone. "Sorry Silvia." Remus stated with a slight smile, she nodded walked over towards an awaiting Lily.

"Severus our exams begin today and the nits over, our first year at Hogwarts is over." Integra stated as she sat down at the Slytherin table, Severus sat directly across from her and Syn sat to her right. Severus shrugged and gave her a look of inquisition. "Did you expect this year to last forever Integra? We'll be back here next year watching the new first years get sorted and this cycle will start over again for six more years." Integra nodded and placed a small stack of pancakes on her plate, she knew everything Severus had said was true but it seemed to her that they had crossed a milestone in their lives. She watched as Severus looked behind him and smiled as he spotted Lily and Silvia walk into the Great Hall it soon disappeared when he spotted Remus Lupin talking to them, Integra shook her head not understanding why he disliked Remus when he hadn't done anything to him. She had asked him once and received the answer that it was because he was associated with Sirius Black and James Potter. Personally she didn't have a problem with them, though she wished that they would stop picking on Severus and on occasion Syn. "Is good, no?" Syn questioned next to her, she simply nodded her head.

"Your examination will consist of you turning a rat into a goblet and turning water into rum." Professor McGonagall stated as she looked at the students in front of her, she knew who would do well in the exam and those who would struggle with it but she was sure of one thing if they had practiced like she advised them to then the exam would be easy to complete. Her eyes darted to and fro as students began to mutter enchantments while either pointing their wand at a rat or a goblet of water, she suppressed a smile as she watched James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Lily Evans, Silvia Sharp, and Integra Sweeney finish one after another. It came to a surprise to her that Syn Sparrow was having slight problems with turning her rat into a goblet, it still had a tail, it wasn't until now that she noticed how pale Syn was. Was there something wrong with the girl? Finally she managed to successfully change the rat into a goblet a small triumphant smile adorned her face knowing that she had passed her exam. Sirius sighed, he was bored it hadn't taken him long to finish the exam so he had a good half hour to kill. He looked over towards James who looked as bored as he was, so what could they do to ease their boredom? Sirius watched as James began to look around the room in search of something worth paying attention to, maybe a person to prank? Sirius could only hope.

Silvia watched as Integra mouthed a reply to something that she had just asked her, for a moment it seemed that McGonagall was going to scold them but she seemed to have thought better of it. 'Are you spending the summer break with me?' Integra mouthed, she patiently waited as Silvia thought about her answer. 'I'm staying at my house for the first week and then I'll see if I can go to your house.' Integra nodded and momentarily turned around to see that Severus was having a silent conversation with Lily much like she was with Silvia.

Saying that Peter was nervous for the Defense Against the Dark Arts exam was an understatement, he was terrified. Peter wasn't one to take automatically to a subject and though throughout the year he had progressively gotten better in at his lessons, Defense Against the Dark Arts was still his weakest. He looked down at the parchment that had been placed in front of him only a few minute ago, a solitary question stared up at him. ' Elaborate Hinkypunk methods of deceiving travelers.' A simple enough question and it did ease his nerves a bit, with a low sigh and a small prayer of hope Peter began to answer the question as best he could.

Severus looked up from the essay he had just written, he was proud that he was the first one finished. Defense Against the Dark Arts was his favorite subject and though it seemed that others were having slight problems with answering the question he had easily answered it. He allowed himself to look around the room his eyes landing on Lily, she was smoothly gliding her quill against the parchment a small triumphant smile played itself on her lips, he looked away and noticed that Intergra and Syn were both sitting back in their chairs with a look of utter boredom. He shook his head and decided to reread his essay.

Remus walked out of Defense Against the Dark Arts certain that he had passed his exam, he silently walked towards the Gryffindor common room he need to finish packing before the end of the year feast that night. He was proud that he had made it through an entire year without causing anyone any harm or anyone finding out about his illness, though James, Sirius, and Peter did seem suspicious he could only hope that they'd forget during the summer break. "Goliath." He muttered a few seconds later the portrait of the Fat Lady swung aside revealing the passage way into the Gryffindor common room. "Remus! Vait Remus!" He paused as he heard someone shout for him, he turned around and spotted Syn running up the stairs towards him, she jumped slightly as the stairs moved from where they had been earlier and ended up leading up to him.

Remus waited for the girl to reach him, he momentarily thought that she was going to hex him right where he was standing. The thought went away as she held something out towards him. "You forgot chocolate bar and book." She stated waiting for him to take them out of her hands, he thought her odd for a second had any other Slytherin found his chocolate and book they would have hid it from him but he had heard that she would only do wrong to those who had wronged her. She certainly was odd, with that though in mind Remus took the book and unopened chocolate bar from her. "Thanks…" She nodded and turned to walk back down the stairs where he noticed a disapproving Lucius stood waiting for her; Remus turned his back on them and walked into the Gryffindor common room with any luck Sirius had decided to start packing instead of putting it off until the last minute.

" What's wrong,mate?" Sirius heard James question him, he shrugged before taking a bite out of t he stake that sat in front of him. There was in fact something wrong with him, though it wasn't medical, he simply didn't want to go home. Christmas hadn't gone well, though he hadn't really expected it to, though he had enjoyed seeing Regulus he could tell that his parents' ideals were slowly seeping into him much like they had done in him. He was also sure that though they had been happily playing quidditch and chess together there was a small rift that Sirius felt would only get larger and more and more irreparable. The main reason that he didn't want to go home was the simple fact that he couldn't stand his parents. He could only hope that the summer break would pass by quickly and without incident.

James knew that there was something wrong with Sirius, he may not have known him for long he felt that they knew each other well enough to know when something was bothering the other. He didn't press the issue deciding that Sirius would confide in him when he wanted to, he turned his attention to a more pressing matter at hand, who would play quidditch with him during the summer break? He laughed as Sirius made a joke about Snivellus who had just walked into the Great Hall with Sweeney and Sparrow next to him.

Rain began to pour down as Syn walked down the dirt road path up towards the station where the Hogwarts Express stood waiting for them, she allowed herself to look back at the magnificent castle. Integra nudged her lightly as they neared the train a she watched as Syn smiled at her and boarded the train, she looked over towards Severus who looked straight ahead of him. She followed after him as they entered the third cart of the train, Lily poked her head out of the compartment at that moment she motioned them into the compartment that she and Silvia were in. "We'll have to spend time together over the break." Silvia stated once they had entered the compartment, they all nodded in unison, it may have been the end of their first term but they would be back and for the time that they weren't at Hogwarts they would spend time together. They chatted idly as the train began to move through the country side and eventually it stopped at Kings Cross where they filed into the aisle and exited not long after.

"Do Svidaniya…" Integra heard Syn state rather loudly, she smiled and shook her head as she spotted Syn trying to wave at them before she disappeared with a woman who looked very much like her. "Come on Lily we better go find your mom and dad…"

**_Author's note:_**

**_ I hope you all liked the chapter, I know its a little rushed but I really just wanted them to get their first year done and over with. I promise the next chapter will be way better._**

**_Disclaimer: (I thought it was about time for one and this will carry on to all future chapters) I in no way own the Harry Potter series nor do I own Integra or Silvia they belong to my friends. Syn I do own. _**


	6. RAB

Dear Silvia,

Allo Silvia how have you been? I am hoping that you have much fun with Lily, Severus, and Integra; could you say allo to them for me? I was wondering if you want to visit me before the term starts. If you want owl me okay. I hope to see you soon.

Many wishes,

Syn Sparrow

Silvia reread the letter from Syn; she smiled knowing that she'd see her in only a few short minutes. A quick scan of her room showed Silvia that she was reading to return to Hogwarts in only a few short days, the trip to visit Syn would be the last thing she did before returning home and heading to Kings Cross station. She picked up a small backpack that housed her nightwear, toothbrush, a various other important things that she had wanted to bring a quick look at the clock signaled that it was time to leave.

"Silvia come on you're going to be late!" She heard her mother call out, she walked down the stairs and entered the living room where her mother was waiting with a small pot full of green dust. Floo powder. She grabbed a handful and stepped inside the empty fireplace, she reassured her mother that she would be back before she even noticed that she was missing. With that Silvia threw down the powder and clearly stated where she wanted to go, a green fire engulfed her and she was soon standing in another fireplace.

"Mozer she is here!" Silvia heard a familiar voice shout followed by the sound of someone walking into the room. Syn walked into Silvia's line of view and held a hand out to her; she smiled and led her towards a plush couch.

" You get here ok?" Silvia nodded noting that although she had been speaking in English for a while now Syn's accent was still heavy. Syn looked behind Silvia causing Silvia to turn and look behind her, a woman who looked to be no older than twenty-seven was walking into the room; she had on a pale green dress that complemented her skin tone. The woman had an elegance about her that Silvia had only seen from a select few at Hogwarts and Syn, there was no doubt in Silvia's mind this had to be Syn's mom.

"Mozer zis is Silvia, Silvia zis is mozer." Syn introduced pronounced happily, Silvia smiled and shook hands with Syn's mum. She let go and looked what seemed to be a curious look on her face as she looked from Syn to her and then back to Syn.

"I is sorry, mozer's English no good, er, only speak Russian but try to speak English sometime." Silvia nodded, understanding Syn had become easier as they began to spend more and more time together. She looked over at Syn's mum who gave her an apologetic look, the sound of the door opening again caught their attention causing Silvia to turn around once again to see who had walked into the room. He had long platinum hair, grey eyes and an air of aristocracy around him. Lucius Malfoy.

"Oh I forgot to tell you he is here. Is problem?" She shook her head and felt her gaze stay on Lucius Malfoy, he nodded acknowledging that she was there before he looked over towards Syn. He seemed to muttered something that Silvia could not hear but knew that it was a privet affair, she turned her gaze from Syn and Lucius towards the room. It was a large white room with windows that reach from the top of the roof to the bottom, though it was only on the wall behind her and the view was of the garden, she stopped to look at a black Grand piano that sat near towards Syn's left side. Why would Syn have a muggle instrument in her house? Syn must have caught her looking at the piano as she stopped muttering with Lucius and instead looked towards the piano; her mother had left a few minutes into their muttering.

"Do you play?" She asked her as she got up and sat on the bench in front of the piano, Lucius seemed slightly unhappy.

"No, do you?" At that Syn began to play, she smiled as the tune produced echoed throughout the room. She stopped not long after and got up from the bench, a look of curiosity was in her eyes.

"I can teach you if you vant." Silvia played with the thought of her learning how to play the piano, it had intrigued her at a time but now that the opportunity to learn had presented itself would she take it?

"Sure." She got up and walked over towards Syn who was motioning for her to sit on the bench, she looked down at the beautiful ivory colored spruce wood keys and then at the black ebony keys that stood out taller than their counter parts. Silvia glanced up and saw that Lucius wasn't giving her a disapproving look rather his expression looked like a mix between curiosity and dismissal.

"Okay so zis is middle C, so next key is D and E is after zat." Syn played each key as she went on explaining their placement. Silvia nodded and followed along copying her finger movements when she asked her to play a small part.

"I zink Für Elise is good start." Silvia watched Syn walk out of the room with a promise that she'd be back soon, and so it was that she was left alone with Lucius, he had begun to read a book that had caught his eye.

"I don't know why she likes playing that muggle instrument." He muttered after a while, Silvia stopped practicing the finger exercises that Syn had shown her.

"I think it's good for her to know how to play." She boldly retorted. Lucius dismissed her comment.

"Do you even know why she started palying? It's not that noble a reason."

"Why did she start playing than?" Lucius smiled, she was getting worked up about someone who she barely knew.

"She st-"

"I start playing ven I saw man in St. Petersburg playing, I vas jealous zat he could make a sound as beautiful as zat I vas hearing so I asked mozer to let me learn. It vas not from interest it vas jealousy zat made me vant to learn to play ho' ever after start playing I loved it so I keep playing." Lucius watched as Syn reentered the room only this time she had a maybe three or four sheets of paper with her, she placed then in front of Silvia.

"Is music sheet, vill take time." She muttered and made a gesture that meant for Silvia to start playing, she nodded and promptly began to play the keys. It was only a while later that they moved out of what Silvia guessed was the living room and walked out past the garden into an open field, three hoops stood fifty feet high opposite each other.

"Quidditch?"

Silvia now stared up at the ceiling of the guest room; it was a nice red color that reminded her of the Gryffindor house color she guessed that the room was enchanted to be the color of the guests' house. It had been a good day and she was now more than happy that she had decided to visit Syn. With that thought in mind Silvia felt sleep begin to overcome her and before she even noticed it had happened she was asleep.

"You got everything?" Integra nodded, she grabbed an umbrella and followed her mother out towards the family car.

"Be safe Integra." She heard her father say from the doorway, she felt sadness overcome her as she looked back at him. He had once been able to walk, he had been happy to support his children in what they chose to do and he had been happy. She nodded and sat in the passenger's seat, she waved as they pulled away from the drive way and headed towards Kings Cross.

"Are you meeting Severus, Lily, and Silvia at the station?"

"Yeah, Severus and Lily will get there around the same time and Silvia should be there a few minutes before us." Integra smiled as she thought of spending the next few months with her friends, she would also get to better her magic. She sang along to a Beetles song that came over the radio, she had stumbled upon the band one day before the start of her first year at Hogwarts needless to say she had fallen in love with their music. She noticed that her mother was mouthing the words to the song much like she was; a light chuckle broke out between them as the song ended.

"Alright come on…" Integra heard a familiar male voice state up ahead of her; she stopped walking when she saw who it was. Sirius stood in front of the pillar that leads to the platform a woman stood behind them. Integra looked away when she saw the woman turn to look at her and her mother.

"Hurry up." She simply stated before walking through the wall, Sirius followed after leaving a boy alone on the platform. He waited for a moment when the muggles around them weren't paying attention before he ran through the pillar. Integra smiled remembering that last year she had been the exact same way, only she had managed to hide how nervous she was to be going to Hogwarts. She followed her mother through the pillar when no one was paying them any attention.

Syn once again sat alone in a cabin; she had picked a cabin that wasn't facing the crowded station. She knew that her mother and father had already left and unlike the year before she didn't want to spend the rest of the wait at the station thinking that her mother was still in the crowd or that her father was still waving good bye to her.

"Is is okay if I sit here?" Syn turned around and was met with a boy who looked a year younger than him. She inwardly sighed and knew that it was another year were people would question her about her accent, she opted to hold that back as much as she could so she nodded in reply. He closed the door behind him as he walked into the cabin, he sat across from her.

"What's your name?" A safe question.

"Syn Sparrow." He nodded.

"Vhat is your name?" He looked slightly curious for a second and for that second Syn thought that he was going to laugh at her accent or ask her what was wrong with her voice.

"Regulus Black."

"Are Sirius' brozer?" He nodded, for t he moment he seemed to be the complete opposite of his brother.

"Vhy are you not sitting vith him?"

"He wanted to sit with his friends and not with me." Syn nodded she had seen this before, siblings not sitting together on the train ride but once they would get to Hogwarts they'd find one another and go up to Hogwarts together. The door opened again and another more familiar person walked into the room.

"Lucius sit." Syn stated as he walked into the cabin, he noticed that someone else was sitting with her. He sat down next to Syn and looked over towards the door when it opened. Narcissa stood there smiling at them, she walked in after greeting them and sat directly across from him.

"I see that you two have met my cousin Regulus." So he was Sirius' brother, though he hadn't spent much time with him Lucius could tell that Regulus was different from Sirius.

"So Regulus vhat house you vant sorted into?" Regulus looked at the girl in front of him, he could tell that she was insecure about her accent though he found it refreshing others may have made fun of her.

"Slytherin." He simply stated watching as she looked somewhat relieved, was it because of what he had just told her? No it couldn't be that, or did what house you got sorted into really weigh that much into peoples' opinions about you? He pondered this for a second and decided that it must have been that she had been scared that he hadn't understood her.

"Ve are all from zat house." She stated with an air of confidence.

"She taught said that she'll teach me how to play piano." Lily heard Silvia state, they had left the station an hour ago and were now telling one another about the parts of the summer holiday that they hadn't spent together.

"I would have taught you to play the piano, but better her than me I guess." Lily chuckled at Integra's comment, the rest laughed as well.

"No but seriously she helped me learn bits of Für Elise and then she played a piece a French muggle named Richard Clayderman its called Matrimonio de amor and then another piece by, er, a Polish muggle named Frédéric Chopin and the piece was Nocturne Op.9 No.2 in E flat major… it was brilliant but not more brilliant than your playing Integra."

"If you wanted to learn to play piano you could have asked me, Silvia." Integra stated before changing the subject, Lily was happy that in only a few short hours she would be back at Hogwarts she hadn't had the best summer and she was just glad that she got away from it. Petunia had treated her horribly during the summer and every time that Lily had attempted to somehow appease her sister it seemed to anger her more, she had been called a freak almost every other day and it hurt her that in only a year the bond that she had shared with Petunia, the bond that they thought would stand up against anything thrown at them had broken. Lily sighed as she managed to push those thoughts away from her mind; she now focused on the conversation at hand.

Severus had noticed Lily sigh, he had noticed that she had been thinking about her summer and her sister yet neither Silvia nor Integra noticed this and quite frankly it didn't surprise him. He was Lily's best friend and therefore it was his job to notice these things about her, he gave her a reassuring look when she glanced up at him she smiled and muttered a thank you. Severus, like Lily, hadn't had the best summer his nights had been filled with his parents arguing with each other about idiotic things the only good thing that he saw about his summer was that he had spent the vast majority of it with Lily, Integra and Silvia. He laughed as Integra recounted an event that had occurred when they had been hanging out at the park, he was happy now and he would do whatever he could to make sure that it stayed that way throughout the years.

Narcissa laughed along with her friends as she told them about something that had happened during the summer holiday, she looked over at Regulus and was glad that he was enjoying himself. She cared about her younger cousin and she could tell that he would get along with the Slytherin house members with ease. The train stopped as it pulled into the station, Narcissa got up and walked out with Syn, Lucius and Regulus were behind them.

"First years! This way!" Narcissa heard the familiar voice of Hagrid call out, she turned around and waited for Lucius and Regulus to walk out of the train, Syn stood next to her scanning the crowd. Regulus walked out of the crowd first and told them that Lucius had gone to secure a carriage for them; they nodded and walked Regulus over towards Hagrid.

"I vill see you soon." She heard Syn stated before they began to walk towards the carriages. She hoped that Regulus would get sorted into the right house and not into the wrong one like his brother before him had.

He was standing in the Great Hall among a mass of other nervous looking First Years, the Sorting Hat had finished its song and Professor McGonagall had just finished instructing them on what to do when their name was called. His heart began to beat faster as one after another the First Years with a last name that started with an A began to get sorted. The question that had haunted him ever since he had boarded the Hogwarts Express ran through his mind. Where would he be sorted?

"Black, Regulus." His heart dropped as he heard his name being called, he pushed through the crowd and sat on the three legged stool. He quickly glanced towards the Slytherin table, Narcissa seemed to be more nervous than he was, and then at the Gryffindor table, Sirius was giving him a look that he really couldn't describe. He felt the Sorting hat finally being placed on his head; he stared out ahead of him.

"Ah another Black…" He stayed quiet not daring to say anything.

"You have quite the mind…cunning…loyalty… mischievous…hmm where to put you?" None of the other sorting had taken as long as his was and it worried him for a second.

"I know…SLYTHERIN!" The hat was promptly taken off his head, he stepped down from the stool and casted a glance towards Sirius. Sirius was shaking his head and held a look of pity towards him, Regulus looked away and walked towards the Slytherin table. He felt Narcissa hug him and Lucius patted him on the back, he sat next to Syn and Narcissa.

"I'm sorry…" She muttered she had seen the look on Sirius' face.


	7. September Second

It was warm, though the location of the common room would have suggested that it would have been cold and damp but it was all the contrary. It was warm, dry and inviting to those who it house or at least that's the way Syn saw it. She smiled as she walked into the Slytherin common room, there were only a view house members who were there when she walked in, judging by the time the majority would be a breakfast. A hand being placed on her shoulder stopped her as she started walking out of the common room and out towards the Great Hall, she smiled when she saw who it was that had stopped her.

"Good Morning."

"Do you mind if I walk with you to breakfast?" She shook her head and smiled down at Regulus; he smiled back at her and walked next to her. She had noticed that he seemed to get more and more tense as they neared the Great Hall, she steered them towards the Slytherin table but noticed that although he was facing forward through the corner of his eye Regulus was looking at the Gryffindor table where James Potter, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, and Sirius Black were sitting and talking.

"He vill get over sorting." She stated catching Regulus by surprise, he had been certain that she wouldn't have been able to tell where it was he as looking at. He wanted to believe her but a feeling in his gut told him that the rift that he had noticed had emerged in his relationship with his brother had only gotten larger with his sorting, she motioned for him to sit on her other side next to Narcissa and across from Lucius.

"He's been there one day and he's already hanging out with 'them'." Peter looked up from his plate when he heard Sirius speak out. He turned around and looked in the direction that Sirius was glaring at, he noticed Syn was facing them and had apparently noticed that they had looked over towards them, a frown settled itself on her features, he also noticed that Sirius's younger brother was sitting next to her and Narcissa.

" Syn isn't that bad, I doubt she'll tell him to do anything against you." Remus stated before he went back to eating his breakfast, he ignored the comment Sirius made about the group that his younger brother had decided to befriend. He was more worried about the following week, he would have to come up with another excise and he highly doubted the 'my mother got deathly ill and is practically on her death bed' excuse would suffice, he knew his friends were growing suspicious and he also knew that once they found out what he was that they'd stop being friends with him. He watched as James agreed to whatever Sirius had just said, Peter nodded a second later.

"Cornish pixies. Who can tell me what they are?" Lily raised her hand; she had crossed upon the creatures while doing research for an essay the year before.

"Yes, ."

"Cornish Pixies are small electric blue mischief- makers, they love playing tricks and practical jokes. They can fly and can only communicate with other pixies." She stated with a smile, Severus smiled next to her as the Professor nodded.

"Ten points Gryffindor." Lily watched as the Professor made her way towards 4the desk in front of the classroom, a small quilt was draped over an object that seemed to be a cage. She furrowed her eyebrows as the quilt was removed and an awful noise filled the room, she like the rest in the classroom covered her ears and stared at the cage that was full of Cornish pixies sat innocently on the desk. She let out a sigh of relief when the quilt was once again draped over the cage, the noise that the pixies had been producing had stopped the moment that quilt had enveloped the cage completely. It was only the second lesson of the day and already Lily could tell that the new term would bring as much excitement as the last.

"Ms. Sharp don't stir the potion too much." Professor Slughorn stated as he examined her potion, it was a pale pink color when it should have been a dark mandarin color. She nodded knowing that potions were extremely sensitive to how they were prepared, she looked over at Integra who nodded as she took in the criticism that Professor Slughorn was giving them, they both knew that they were part of his group of favorites and that even though they hadn't gotten as close as Severus, Lily, and Syn had gotten to finishing the potion correctly that they would get a good mark. Like the year before Potions had started off with a game of guess the potion, or at least that's what Integra called it, they had then been told what page to turn to and to get started with producing the potion.

"Sirius' little brother was adopted into Lucius little group." Integra stated with a hint of disapproval, Integra may have been sorted into Slytherin but that didn't mean that she shared the same views that the majority of the house members did and this had caused her slight trouble especially with Lucius Malfoy.

"Really?" Integra nodded and continued to place the ingredients that she had been using in their respective place, she drained her cauldron soon after.

"Yeah but it looks like he's not putting up any resistance." Silvia nodded as she picked up her books and followed Integra out of the Potions classroom. They hadn't waited for Lily or Severus because they had left the classroom before them and had made it clear that they wanted to talk alone for a while, they were fine with that Lily and Severus had always been close and it was only natural that they talk to each other when they were having trouble with a situation.

"He isn't all that bad Integra." Silvia stated before she could stop herself, she noticed Integra giving her a look of disbelief.

"How do you know?"

"I've talked to him before when I hang out with Syn. He's nice to me." Integra shook her head, she knew Lucius better than Silvia did.

"He's only nice to you because you haven't gotten in his way and you're not a muggle born." Silvia knew that Integra was probably right but a small part of her hoped that maybe Lucius was warming up to her.

"Besides he's snogging Narcissa." That was something Silvia hadn't known.

"Vas class 'ard?" Regulus shook his head as he continued to walk with Syn towards the Slytherin common room, his first day of lessons had gone without a hitch but he was still glad that someone cared enough to ask him how his first day had gone.

"So what do we do now?" He questioned as they walked into the common room, Syn instantly walked over towards a seat near the fire, he followed.

"Is time for homevork or relax. Dinner later." She stated in her broken English, he noticed that she was still a little self conscious about talking in front of him. A boy with brown hair and green eyes walked up towards them he held a look of inquisition as he neared them, he noticed that Syn had begun to smile at the boy.

"Who's that?" He questioned motioning towards Regulus.

"Regulus Black, Sirius' little brozer." The boy quirked an eyebrow and turned to face him.

"So you decided to not follow your blood traitor of a brother, good. I'm Avery." Regulus stayed frozen for a moment as he processed what he had just been told. He was use to hearing his mother refer to Sirius as a blood-traitor but he hadn't expected to hear it from other people outside his immediate family.

"Avery do not call his brozer zat." Syn scolded as she took in Regulus's expression, she had figured that maybe he had not heard his brother being refer to as such. She knew that he would have to get accustomed to it, she hoped that he wouldn't be drawn into the crowd and in later years start to refer to his brother as such.

"He knows it's true so I don't see the harm anyway why do you care?"

"He is friend." Avery shook his head and walked away from them as the common greeted two new people, Lucius and Narcissa.

Integra sat on her bed, she was alone in the girls' dorm, it was the anniversary of her brother's death and she wasn't feeling well enough to walk down to the Great Hall for dinner. She fell back and stared up at the sky, she knew that her brother had died because he had disagreed with the Dark Lord and had attempted to stop being a Death Eater. Needless to say that didn't sit well with the Dark Lord and he had killed her brother and crippled her father, she closed her eyes and allowed the memories of her brother to overwhelm her.

"I miss you…" She muttered as hot tears began to build up in her eyes, she was alone and would be for a while so this was her opportunity to pay her respects to her brother.

"Where's Integra?" Lily questioned aloud when she noticed that Integra wasn't sitting at her usual place in the Slytherin table. Silvia turned around and furrowed her eyebrows when she noticed that someone else was sitting in the spot Integra usually occupied next to Severus, she noticed that Syn was talking intensely with Severus she stopped and had a sad expression when she looked away from Severus.

"September second…" She froze at that instant, Lily gave her a curious look.

"What about it?"

"Her brother died today." Lily reacted much like Silvia had. How could they have forgotten?

"I brought food."Syn stated as she knocked on the door of the girls' dormitory, she heard Integra mutter something from the inside and decided that it was her telling her that she could come in. She walked over towards Integra a small cloth was in her hands, she looked down at Integra and placed the cloth on the bed stand next to her bed. Integra froze as she felt Syn hug her, she was well aware that Syn liked to have her personal space and would therefore try not to hug or get to close to someone.

"I am sorry for brozer. Is okay to cry." She muttered when she pulled away, she sat down on Integra's bed if for nothing more than to try and offer some form of comfort. Integra felt it somewhat weird that Syn would be the one sitting there with her, she had always had Silvia, Lily and Severus on this day but now she couldn't have any of them with her without having to go outside which was something she wanted to avoid. She wasn't particularly close to Syn, they were friends and house mates but they didn't share personal information which was something that they were both grateful for.

"My mozer is sick…" Integra frowned why was she telling her this?

"She'll get better." She was even more confused when Syn shook her head, it seemed that an invisible wall that Syn had made to keep her personal information a secret was temporarily being let down for her only.

"She is cursed, all women in family is."

"How?"

"Ancestor insulted powerful wizard, cursed female line." If she was trying to distract her from her brother, than she was succeeding. Curiosity seeped itself further into Integra, curses and such had always interested her.

"I cannot say, sorry." Syn felt that she had told her too much, she shouldn't have even mentioned her family.

"It's alright." Strangely Integra felt somewhat closer to Syn, she knew something that maybe only one or two other people knew. She watched as Syn grabbed the cloth and unwrapped the contents inside it, her eyes grew wide when she say at least two plate full's of food staring up at her.

"Brought food Severus said you like." Integra smiled and thanked her as she took a fork full of food and began to eat.

"How could we have forgotten?" Silvia exclaimed in the Gryffindor common room, she felt guilty that she had forgotten an important for her best friend. Worst of all she couldn't do anything because they were in different houses.

"It was a busy day and well we were preoccupied with other things." Lily muttered she felt equally as bad as Silvia did only she was thinking of a way to make it up to Integra. She sighed and sunk down into the chair that she had been sitting in, they had never forgotten no matter how busy they had been they had ALWAYS remembered what September second signified.

"And then he picked me up and threw me into the pool…" Integra laughed at the memory, Syn smiled with her.

"I was so mad, I splashed him with water and we began a water fight, he won." It was nice to remember the good memories rather than the bad ones, it also helped that Syn was willing to listen through the explanations of what caused something to happen. She was a good listener and for that Integra was thankful for.

"They forgot didn't they?" She questioned referring to Lily and Silvia.

"Nyet, zey are in ozer house. Is hard to be here, zey vere looking for you during dinner." It made her feel better to know that they had remember and that they had in fact wanted to be with her.

"Integra remember zat even zough he is gone, he is alvays vith you in heart and memories. He vill alvays be zere for you in memories." With that Syn got up and walked towards the door.

"I vill give you time to be alone now, sorry for interrupting…" Integra nodded and watched her leave, she smiled and sat back in her bed thoughts running to everything good that her brother had done. Syn was right he would always be there when she needed him.

**_Authors note:_**

**_ Hey there fellow readers. I hope that you are enjoying this story so far and well I hate to ask but could it be possible for you to review this story if only to tell me what you like or don't like about it. I love you all and thank you for taking time out of your lives to read this._**


	8. Mistletoe and Sheet Music

The end of fall had steadily come and gone all too fast or at least that's the way he saw it. The leaves of the Whomping Willow had fallen off leaving it bare but that didn't make it any less dangerous. He walked down the steps that lead to the dorms and entered the common room, it was a special day for someone who was still slightly important to him but that didn't mean that he'd outwardly show any affection. He sat down in one of the various comfy chairs in the Gryffindor common room, he had woken up earlier than he had expected to and this now posed the problem that not only were his best mates still asleep but he couldn't go down to breakfast either it was simply too early.

Integra yawned as she sat up in her bed, she looked around the dorm and noticed that apart from herself only one other person remained in the dorms, Syn's bed was empty and was neatly made leading her to believe that she had awoken earlier than usual and had most likely gone off to breakfast with Regulus. She sighed and stepped out of her bed, a nice warm shower sounded nice to her at the moment and either way Severus was probably still sleeping so it wasn't likely that he'd be waiting for her in the common room. She'd take a quick shower and then she'd meet Severus and they'd go off to breakfast together just like they always did.

There was something off, she didn't know what it was but there was something definitely off about this. The eager to please creature beside her waited for her response to the sample of the item that sat in front of her. She laughed lightly when she realized what was wrong with it, the creature nodded as she whispered into its rather large ears, she smiled and offered to help it, it shook its head and picked up the rather large item.

"Milly can do it." The house elf quickly stated as determination glinted in its rather large blue eyes, she smiled and nodded not wanting to make the creature uncomfortable. She looked around the room and smiled at the other house elf's who were scurrying around the room as they finished dishes and began making others, it didn't look like a rather pleasing way to live but she knew that they loved doing what they were doing.

"Zank you. Remember Slytherin table after pancake." The house elf nodded and placed the special item to the side. She got up and walked towards the door to the kitchens, it may have been earlier but for Syn it only meant more time to prepare. He was confused, she wasn't there waiting for him like usual. Regulus watched as Integra walked over towards Severus who had been reading near the fire, she would have come down by now. With that thought in mind he turned towards the tunnel that leads into the Slytherin common room, a hand being placed on his shoulder stopped him.

"Why don't you accompany me to breakfast this morning Regulus." Lucius hadn't intended it to sound as stern as it had come out but wither way Regulus had nodded and was walking next to him as they neared the common room entrance.

"Have you seen Syn?" He shook his head, he nodded towards someone who had greeted him and turned his attention towards the young Black. He took note that it had been Syn that he had gravitated to the most even though most had assumed that he would befriend Barty Crouch and Avery first before Syn. He didn't care either way, Syn was a friend of his as well and he knew her better than most others so to see her befriend someone so quickly hadn't really surprised him. He knew where she was, he also knew what she had planned to do that day. He stopped walking once they neared the entrance to the Great Hall; it looked like it did most days the exception being that the Slytherin table had a large green table cloth over it with candles sitting every few feet from one another. He caught Avery and Mulciber motioning for him to lead Regulus over, Syn was looking away from them and was quickly muttering something to Narcissa who nodded and then waved her wand another set of candles were produced and this time it was Syn who nodded.

"Geez I wonder what 'special' occasion the Slytherins are celebrating."

"Probably their blood line. We're all pure and horrid let's celebrate." Regulus heard the voices of James and Petter Pettigrew state as they walked past him; he glared at them as they walked past. He turned to look over towards Lucius, if looks could kill Regulus was sure that James and Peter would have been dead within the minute, he started walking over towards their respective house table whether he like it or not he was curious as well over the decorated state of the Slytherin house, he hoped James and Peter had been wrong on the occasion. The reason for the decorations made itself know to him the moment that Syn caught sight of him.

"Хаппы Биртхдай Регулус!" She yelled as she ran up to him and embraced him in a hug that made him take a step back. He noticed that Narcissa was now standing near him with; she smiled at him as Syn pulled away.

"Happy Birthday, Regulus." She simply stated before embracing him in a brief hug, Lucius chuckled next to him. Had he known about this?

"Happy Birthday, Regulus." He simply stated before taking his seat next to Narcissa. Integra and Severus were the next ones to wish him a happy birthday, he thanked those who wished him well on his birthday and after a few minutes he sat down next to a very impatient looking Syn. Lily furrowed her eyebrows together as she looked over towards the Slytherin table, they had all made guesses as to why it had been decorated differently than the other house tables, and to the relief of some the reason proved to be that it was Regulus' Blacks birthday. She glanced down the table towards Sirius, he was glaring at table.

"I didn't know that it was his birthday did you?" Lily shook her head as she responded with a no. She wasn't close to the younger Black sibling and if he was anything like Sirius she wasn't interested in getting to know him better either, but she still felt compelled to ask Sirius why he wasn't wishing Regulus a happy birthday.

He should be over there; he should be the one laughing with Regulus, he should have also been the one to congratulate him when he had been sorted into Slytherin. Yes, there was a copious amount of things that he should be doing but wasn't, it had bothered him a first but after a while it just seemed useless to dwell on it so instead he forced out any thoughts of his brother and focused on pranking their unsuspecting victims. He got up and left the Great hall once he heard Russia begin to sing happy birthday to Regulus, it was only around seven fourty-five and he could already tell that it would be a long day.

"Is good no?" Syn questioned rather nervously as Regulus took a bite into the three milk cake that Syn had asked Milly to make for him, she had taken a risk in the cake as she wasn't aware on what type of cake he like best. Regulus nodded as he swallowed down the piece of cake, she smiled contently and passed out the slices of cake around the table.

"Here this one's from your mum and dad." Integra stated as she passed the neatly wrapped package to Regulus, it was late in the evening and since they had lessons to attend in the morning as well as the afternoon Regulus had decided that the best time to open the gifts he had gotten would be after dinner. Syn had excused herself not long after he had started opening his presents, she had told them that fatigue was settling in and that it was best if she went to bed earlier than usual. Integra didn't believe completely believe her, she had noticed that ever since breakfast that morning Syn had started to look paler and at time she would rest her head on her desk when she had completed the lesson, all of which were very uncharacteristic of the Russian girl. Integra had also noticed that Lucius had been taking extra care when he was with Syn, it wasn't out of the norm by much but today he had been edgier.

"Wow that's really cool Regulus." Integra offered as a complement. Severus wasn't stupid he had found out of the curse that Syn had to deal with; he knew that he wasn't the only one to know from the fact that when he had confronted her about it Lucius had given him a malicious look. He considered her a friend and wouldn't do anything to her as long as she didn't harm Lily, Integra, or Silvia. She had gotten paler; she also probably had a fever and was trying to hide that fact. He nodded as Regulus thanked him and Integra for their combined gift. She would get better and if she didn't it would be a great loss to the Slytherin House.

"This is a rather dangerous idea…" Lily stated as she paused while climbing down the main staircase, a piece of enchanted mistletoe hung above the centre of the stair case. It wouldn't be a problem if the mistletoe was muggle mistletoe and not enchanted mistletoe that disappeared and reappeared at random areas, the fact that it talked didn't help either.

"Well look at who we have here! Pucker up and giver a smooch…" Lily turned around to see that a fifth year Hugfflepuff girl and a seventh year Ravenclaw boy were both standing under newly appeared mistletoe.

"I DON'T HAVE ALL DAY! SNOG HER!" Silvia shook her head as she turned back around to face foreward. It had been an idea of Dumbledore's, he had said that it would liven things up a bit as the winter holidays, it was causing havoc among the student. She sighed in relief when the mistletoe that had been in the middle of the staircase disappeared, she was safe and so was Lily. She followed Lily down the staircase pausing only to let someone in a hurry pass her by, that proved to be something she regretted in the next second.

"'TIS THE SEASON FOR A SNOGGING FA LA LA LA LALA. COME ON NOW BEFORE NEXT CHRISTMAS FA LA LA LA LALALA, SNOG HER!" The small piece of mistletoe that had appeared right above the step that Silvia was currently on; she turned her head towards the right and held back a loud gasp. Next to her stood Lucius Malfoy, he flared at the mistletoe with hatred. This in no way was fun nor exemplary but they had to otherwise the mistletoe would begin to shout and Dumbledore would be alerted.

"GET ON WITH IT!" Lucius was well aware the Narcissa stood behind him, he turned around and came face to face with a rather displeased Narcissa.

"She's a second year and he's a fifth year you can't honestly expect them to snog can you?"

"S-N-O-G-G-I-N-G!" Narcissa glared at the piece of mistletoe and wished that she were able to set it on fire. She heard Lucius sigh in front of her, she watched silently as he turned towards the second year Gryffindor . She was not pleased.

Lily watched from the bottom of the staircase, there was nothing that she could do to help Silvia. She had decided to keep her thoughts quiet and avoid making a scene unlike Narcissa she knew that Silvia had a small crush on Lucius but this was taking it too far. She fidgeted a little as she heard the piece of mistletoe start to scream out for Dumbledore. Silvia felt her cheeks heat up as Lucius walked over towards her, she looked down at the ground and then back up at Lucius.

"Better get this over with…" Lucius muttered before he tilted Silvia's chin up lightly. She was young twelve at the most and eleven at the youngest. He smiled reassuringly at her and lightly placed his lips upon hers. Silvia was shocked, he was her first kiss, it was short and soft.

"S-N-O-G-G-I-N-G HERE COME THE MISTLETOE!" The piece of mistletoe shouted as Lucius pulled away from Silvia, he nodded and then turned towards Narcissa. Silvia watched as Lucius walked down the rest of the steps with Narcissa, she gently placed the tip of her fingers on her lips. Had that really just happened? The sound of someone lightly chuckling brought Silvia back from her thoughts, she turned and noticed that it had been Lily who had lightly chuckled at Silvia.

"Come one Juliet we're going to be late for transfigurations." Lily stated as she waited for Silvia to walk down the rest of the steps.

"You'll have to tell me about it later." With that they headed down the corridor for the transfigurations classroom. Time passed quickly or at least that's how Silvia felt, one day she was sitting in the Herbology classroom and the next he was sitting in her room home for Christmas. She enjoyed the winter vacation and this one was especially necessary that she spend it alone with her family, she had told Lily, and Integra about her kiss with Lucius (Syn and Severus had found out through a very displeased Narcissa), she had also managed to spend time with Lucius through Syn, and Remus had asked her for help with distracting James,Sirius, and Peter all of whom were growing ever more suspicious of Remus. She needed time to herself, time to think about certain feelings she had and time to just be her.

"Silvia! Come down here!" Her mother only ever yelled at her when she had done something wrong and from what Silvia could remember she had done nothing of the sort. Nevertheless she walked out of her room and quickly descended the stairs, she turned into the living room first she stopped once she saw what was in the exact center of the room. A black grand piano sat in the center of the living room, it gleamed lightly as the sunlight hit it through the windows, a small green envelope sat on top of the piano.

"What is this!" Her mother yelled frantically as she motioned at the piano with her hands, Silvia shrugged though he did have a vague idea of who it was that had sent her the piano. She picked up the green letter and carefully opened it.

Silvia,

Merry Christmas piano is for you and there is sheet music of songs that are easier to learn. Practice makes perfect. Oh and there is chocolate for Remus if he is with you, is Swiss chocolate.

Take care,

Syn Sparrow

Silvia looked up from the letter and quickly spotted a book full sheet music sitting on the piano bench, she placed the letter back down and picked up the book, the first piece was the one that Syn had taught her during the summer. The keys shined up at her waiting for her to place her fingers upon their coating and produce the magnificent sound they were born to make.

"I didn't know that you were friends with the daughter of Benjamin Sparrow.." Silvia heard her mother mutter as she sat on the bench, the book sat proud in front of her as she placed her hands on the keys and began, with some difficulty, to play the piece.


	9. A Bond Between Wands

Chapter Nine: A bond between Wands

He watched as small groups of students much like himself boarded the train, the sound of the doors closing alarmed him. Had she gotten on the train without him spotting her? He turned around and walked into the compartment that he had claimed as his, three other people sat in the compartment. Lucius motioned for him to sit down next to Avery, Narcissa nodded for him to do as Lucius told him. The train pulled away from the station and for a moment he thought he heard the footsteps of his missing friend coming down the corridor.

"I'm sure she's sitting with Severus and Integra." Narcissa stated in a reassuring tone though she too was worried. She had gone home for the holiday and they simply expected her to be on the train with them when they headed back, but she wasn't. Narcissa found it odd that she had only know her for two years and yet it seemed like she had known her for much longer, she looked over towards Lucius a strange expression had settled itself on his features. Where was Syn?

"Yeah and then Petunia got the dress that she apparently pestered mum about. Sev came over the day after so we spent that day together, and then we all spent New Year's together." Lily stated rather happily, this winter holiday had gone better than the one last year and for that she was grateful. Silvia looked out the window, her thoughts with the beautiful piano that was waiting for her return in a few months. She listened as Integra described to them the parts of the winter holiday that didn't included them, she laughed as Integra told them about her mother mistaking salt for sugar in a cake.

"Silvia what did you get this year?" Integra questioned as she looked at Silvia. She truly was interested in what had captured the full attention of her closest friend. She watched as Silvia looked around the compartment for a moment before she spoke.

"I got a piano from Syn, and a new broom from my parents." Integra felt her eyes widen, a piano? She looked over towards Lily who looked equally shocked only Severus acted like it was nothing. She supposed that she should have reacted much like Severus; Syn wasn't one to do things subtly especially when it came to gifts.

"She gave you a piano?" Lily questioned as she recovered from her slight shock, Silvia simply nodded as a response. She looked towards Integra who now looked like she should have expected this from Syn.

"She also gave me sheet music. I'm not very good yet but I suppose that's why she gave it to me, so I can practice." Silvia stated now not entirely sure that it had been a good idea to tell them about the piano. Severus nodded next to Lily, he wanted to reassure her that it was alright and that the shock that had overcame Integra and Lily was nothing to be worried about.

"Syn does that. If she really wants you to do something she'll push it upon you." Severus stated, he knew the Russian girl all too well. He watched as Silvia took in what he said and frowned slightly at what he had said, maybe it had would have been the best if he hadn't said what he had.

"Or she just wants you to enjoy the music." Integra quickly stated , Silvia looked at her for a moment and then nodded. Integra quickly gave Severus a look before she turned her attention back towards Lily and Silvia.

"I'll have to thank her when we get off." Silvia stated, she turned to look out the window once again. They scanned the station and found not a sign of the girl; a frown settled itself upon Integra's features as she spotted Regulus walking out of the train with Lucius, Narcissa, and Avery, Syn was nowhere in sight. A light tug on her sleeve alerted her that Lily and Silvia had begun to walk towards the edge of the station where carriages waited for them; she nodded as Severus motioned towards the carriages. They'd find Syn in the Great Hall; they were in the same house after all.

Golden plates appeared in front of them as they sat down; Lily took this as an opportunity to look over at the Slytherin table. An empty spot stood next to Narcissa, it was the spot that Syn would normally fill. From what she could tell Integra had noticed the same thing and had taken it upon herself to go investigate. Integra coughed lightly as she stopped walking, she was now standing in front of the spot where Syn would usually sit, Narcissa turned towards her and gave her a rather confused look. They had never really gotten along, they tolerated one another because Syn was their mutual friend and it upset her when they argued in front of her. But Syn wasn't there.

"What do you need Integra?" Narcissa questioned, by now Regulus and Lucius had tuned into the conversation though they gave no outward indication of such.

"Where's Syn?" At this Regulus looked up, he had been wondering the same thing. He had grown accustomed to having her there to talk to and he found that her heavy accent was missed during the conversations on the train earlier that day.

"How should I know Integra?" This surprised her, Syn seemed to always tell Narcissa what was wrong with her, where she was going or whom she would be with. This was something Integra hadn't called for, she looked over at Regulus who she had already associated as Syn's closest friend, even if they had only been friends for half a school year they seemed closer than Syn was with Narcissa, Lucius or Avery.

"Aren't you her friend?"

"Yeah but then again so are you." She was stumped, Narcissa had a point. She was friends with Syn and though they weren't close she had been there for her when she needed someone to talk to, it bothered her that she hadn't done the same.

"If you really must know she's been in Russia visiting her grandmother. She should be back in a few days, a week at the most." Lucius stated from her left. They all looked at him for a moment; slowly they looked away and accepted the explanation that he had given them.

"If you need anything else feel free to ask." Integra shook her head and began to walk back towards Severus. Avery shook his head and turned to look at Lucius once he was sure that Integra was far enough away.

"You're a great liar to those who don't know you." He simply stated, he noted a small smirk that played its way onto Lucius' features.

"What would make you say that Avery?" Lucius questioned him as he looked towards him, he noted that Regulus and Narcissa were now both looking at him as well.

"If that were true you would have to Regulus that when he asked us if anyone of use knew where Syn was." He disliked that he had grown attached to the younger Black sibling, he blamed Syn for it, but he too had been curious as to where the Russian girl was.

"Do you honestly want the truth? It's not as pleasing as the lie." Regulus nodded he wanted to know where his friend was, more than anything he wanted to know if she was safe. He had been given approval to properly befriend her from his mother, all he had to do was mention her surname, and now he just wanted to embrace the friendship that he had struck up with her almost three months ago.

"Yes? Alright she's being kept at St. Mungo's she should be released in a few days." How Lucius knew this wasn't something any of them questioned, the tone in his voice made it clear that he was not lying this time around.

"What for?"

"That is not for me to tell." With that Lucius effectively ended the conversation and returned to eating the steak that had appeared in front of him.

A week passed and Integra along with Silvia and Lily wished that they were still on break. Severus walked silently next to them as they walked down the corridor towards the charms classroom; the loud laughter of the four boys behind them caught their attention.

"Look James its Snivelly and his 'friends'" They heard Sirius state as they grew closer, Integra glared at them and looked over towards Severus who was glaring at them with as much hate as he could muster. Lily on the other hand was tugging Severus away from the pathway of James, Sirius, Peter, and Remus.

"Don't know why they bother hanging out with him…" James simply stated as they walked away and into the charms classroom. Lily glared at the back of James' head and proceeded to follow them into the charms classroom. A cough from the general area where the Slytherin's usually sat caught Lily's attention; she stopped walking when she realized who it was that had coughed. Syn.

"She's back…" She muttered as Syn coughed again, Avery gave her a concerned look and then glared at her when he saw her looking at them. Lily looked away and made her way towards her usual seat, Severus, Integra and Silvia followed, she couldn't quite place it but she had a feeling that whatever had caused Syn's late return to school had nothing to do with visiting her grandmother in Russia.

"Good Mrs. Sharp." Silvia heard Professor Flitwick congratulate her as she successfully preformed the charm that he had just demonstrated a few minutes ago, it had taken her a few tries but she was proud to know that she along with Lily, Severus, Remus, Integra, and James had been the only ones to have completed the task. A groan from across the room caught her attention and she noticed that it had come from Syn, a frown sat on her features as she tried to complete the charm again. She froze for a second when she noticed that Syn had caught her watching her and it seemed that she didn't want the attention, she looked away when Syn glared at her for a moment before focusing back on the charm. She made a note to ask her what was wrong once the lesson was over, a tap on her shoulder made her turn towards Integra, she had seen the wordless exchange and looked displeased.

"She glared at you Silvia. I don't care how you word it she glared and looked very displeased." Integra stated as they walked out of the charms classroom, Silvia had attempted to talk to Syn she had been unsuccessful and only earned herself a glare from Avery. Integra looked over towards Silvia who seemed to shrug off what she had just told her.

"What if she's having a bad day? None of us know what's going on with her and she may have very well found out that something happened to her mother and my staring wouldn't have helped out in that situation." Integra shook her head at Silvia's explanation, she knew Syn better than Silvia did and though she may not have know what was wrong with Syn it didn't excuse her reaction to Silvia.

"Everyone has their bad days." Lily stated next to her, she looked over at Severus who had the same expression that she did. When it came down to knowing the Slytherin's they knew them the best, after all they were their housemates.

"Silvia…" They stopped walking and turned around to where an uncomfortable looking Syn stood. She coughed lightly and looked up at them; she seemed to focus her attention on Silvia.

"Is sorry." She seemed to mutter out while giving Silvia an apologetic look.

"It's alright." Silvia stated as she looked at the Russian girl, she seemed different. A movement from behind Syn caught Silvia's attention, Lucius Malfoy along with Avery, and Regulus were walking towards them. She felt herself blush lightly as the young Malfoy looked over at them, for a second she could have sworn that a small smile had made its way onto his lips if it had been there then it had disappeared far too quickly.

"Syn…" The voice of the younger Black sibling ran through the nearly empty corridor, she turned around to look at them. Regulus seemed slightly disturbed that she hadn't gone to find them before apologizing to Silvia, but apologizing had been more important them meeting up with them. She said her farewells to them and turned her back in time to crash into someone who had just re-entered the corridor.

"Watch it Russia." Syn took a step back and looked up at the person who she had just bumped into. Sirius was giving her a rather irritated look which was only intensified when he realized that her group of friends stood on his other side.

"Sorry, Black." She simply stated not really wanting a conflict, she wasn't feeling well and her patience was wearing thin. She made to step around him but found that at almost the exact same moment he took a step forward as well effectively blocking her way.

"Get out of way, Black." She muttered, she wasn't going to step down this time. Sirius smirked and quirked an eyebrow, he was amused to say the least it was too bad that James, Remus, and Peter had already gone back to the common room they would have enjoyed this well maybe not Remus.

"I think it's you who should get out of the way Russia." He smirked as she made to grab her wand, he wasn't stupid he knew that she had fast reflexive skills and was good at dueling he'd have to be careful with her if they did hex each other. His wand was in his hand not even a minute after she had taken hers out, he noticed her frown at him.

"What are you frowning at Russia?" He questioned with more curiosity then he had intended, she looked up at him and it was only then that he noticed what she already had. Theirs wands seemed nearly identical, his of course was way cooler looking but they both had strange etchings that covered their wands the only difference was that the etchings on her wand didn't go as far up as her wand as his did.

"Syn." They both turned in the direction of the voice, Narcissa stood there with a disapproving look. She motioned for Syn to join them and sent a glare towards him. Syn took the opportunity and walked past him towards his cousin; he shrugged and dispelled the new information he had just found out about their wands. With a small smile he muttered a few words and walked away, a chuckle escaped his lips as a yell that could only belong to Narcissa echoed through the corridor.

**_Author's Note:_**

**_Why Hello there fellow reader. I would like to address several things here. Oh so a last chapter there was something that Syn said in russian that I couldn't translate into English characters so for those of you who are wondering what she said it was 'Happy Birthday Regulus'. On another note I would like to ask you all a favor would it be possible for you, the reader, to post a review to this story. It'll help me out so much please. If not them well I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the story over all. Ugh, one more thing I know that there are some mistakes and I will be going back to fix those and re-uploading chapters with fixed grammar and such. It's not much but it's been bothering me and maybe its been bothering you all so I'll fix it. Thanks for reading this and have a good day._**

**_ ~ Syn a.k.a the author_**


	10. Secret's Out

Chapter 10: Secret's Out

"He's on the move."

"…don't let him see you…"

"Why are we doing this again?"

"Shush…quick hide!" Remus turned around at that moment, a puzzled look adorned his facial features as he realized that no one was behind him. He had heard voices, or at least he thought that he had heard them. Maybe his condition was finally getting the better of him. With that thought in mind Remus turned around and continued to walk down the corridor.

"He turned back around come on we're going to lose him." James stated as he walked out from behind his hiding place. Sirius appeared next to him in the next moment, Peter hesitantly followed.

"Don't you think you're reading too much into this?" James heard Peter question as they followed Remus down the corridor, they stopped for a moment as a group a third year Ravenclaw girls walked by. It was Sirius who turned around to face Peter during that moment.

"No we're not. Peter are you really that dense?"

"He said his mum's sick." James turned around and for a moment forgot what they were supposed to be doing.

"He says his mum is sick every month Peter. Don't tell me you honestly believe him." Peter stayed quite unknowingly giving James and Sirius a reply to the statement like question. Sirius shook his head and turned around to look down the corridor, Remus had made his way near the end of it.

"Come on." He simply stated before walking ahead of James and Peter.

He felt strange, or rather stranger than he usually did around the night of the full moon. He felt as though someone was following him, or at the very least watching what he was doing. Remus turned around once again and found no one in particular that he believed would follow him. Satisfied he turned back around and walked straight into someone.

"Sirius what happened?" James questioned. He had heard something drop and a small sound that he could make out only to be Remus apologizing.

"He bumped into someone…." Sirius muttered as he tried to get a glimpse of who Remus had bumped into. He frowned slightly as he caught sight of a small patch of green.

"Slytherin."

Remus looked down and noticed that whoever he had bumped into had fallen back onto their bum. He extended his hand out and realized in that instant who he it was that he had bumped into, she looked up at him with a small look of discomfort before taking his hand and standing up.

"Zank you." She stated as he picked up the book that she had dropped. He looked at the cover slightly puzzled; it was a muggle book that he had read before. What was she doing with a muggle book?

"Is for Narcissa, er, she need for Muggle studies." He heard her say before holding her hand out for the book, he gave it back not at all convinced that she had retrieved it for Sirius' youngest cousin. He nodded started to walk away from her; He stopped when he felt her grip his wrist.

"What is she doing?" James muttered to himself, he squinted his eyes to see if he could somehow read their lips.

"Have we pranked her lately?" Sirius continued to look at the pair before looking towards James, he received no answer.

"Maybe she's offering to help him get to where he needs to be?" They ignored Peter's suggestion.

"Is there something wrong?" Remus inquiries noticing that as soon as he had spoken she had let go of his wrist. She looked away and for a moment looked unsure of what she had done.

"Is mozer in 's?" This was the last thing he expected to hear from her.

"What did she say?"

"Calm down you'll give us away…."

"You're one to talk Sirius."

"Shut it Potter."

"She hasn't done anything to him. She probably just wants to talk." Once again Peter was ignored by his two friends. He looked back towards Remus and decided that it would be best if he kept quite from now on.

"Yes she is." Remus fibbed. He frowned slightly as she nodded and turned to look up at him; sympathy was clear in her eyes.

"Vill get better, er, mozer vill get better." She stated in what seemed like a reassuring tone, all Remus could do was nod his head.

"Mozer vas in St. Mungo's zey help 'er zey help your mozer too." With that he watched as she turned away and walked down the corridor leaving him confused.

"She's coming quick act natural." Sirius turned towards James and quickly sparked up a conversation leaving Peter to come up with what he deemed 'natural'. Sirius grinned as she walked towards them; he nudged James as she passed.

"Look James its Russia." She stopped walking at the sound of the nickname they had given her. James smirked as he casually leaned against the wall.

"Black." The tension that settled between them didn't go unnoticed, James quirked an eyebrow as Sirius frowned and glared at her. Sirius hated knowing that there was something else that could possibly link him to the Slytherin house, even if it was just a wand.

"I vould not leave Gluttony on ze floor." She stated before walking away leaving both James and Sirius confused. Sirius frowned and looked over towards Peter; he placed his hand over his eyes and shook his head. Peter had decided to lie down on the floor and pretend to sleep.

"Natural Peter. I said natural bloody hell you look like you've just passed out from eating too much." James turned his attention from Sirius and Peter to the place where Remus was.

"He's gone…"

"We lost him?" James nodded and let out a sigh, this was the third time they had lost Remus.

"Why don't we just go back to the tower and wait in the common room for him to get back. We may have to wait a few days if he really is visiting his mother." Sirius shook his head at Peter and sat down on the ground, he needed to think.

"Where do you think he went?"

"Library?" Peter shook his head earning him a confused look from both Sirius and James.

"I went with him to the library yesterday. Said he was going to go back when he needed to return the book he took out yesterday." Peter explained as he sat next to Sirius, he turned his head and noticed that Regulus, Sirius's little brother, had just walked out of the charms classroom.

"Prat." Sirius stated off handedly as he caught sight of his younger brother.

"He likes to sit under the beech tree near the lake…." Peter stated rather casually, he didn't notice the look that Sirius and James had given one another.

"Good man Peter. Come one we need catch up to him." With that James pushed himself off of the wall, helped both Peter and Sirius up, and led them towards the tree.

Remus casually looked around as he stopped in front of the tree that he would every once in a while sit under when he didn't want to study in the common room or library. He walked away from the tree once he was sure that no one was paying any particular attention to him, the feeling that he was being watched grew more profound. He dismissed it as paranoia. He strayed off the path that would have led him to Hagrid's hut instead he was now on the path towards a sapling Whomping Willow.

"Where's he going?" Peter questioned aloud, he was now just as engulfed in the adventure as Sirius and James were.

"If we knew that Peter wou-"

"He's heading for the Whomping Willow." James interjected as he moved from behind a tree to a closer tree. He heard Sirius and James follow behind him.

"Why would he go there?" Peter received no answer.

"Look its calmed down." Sirius looked over towards the now calm willow, he watched confused as to why Remus was walking towards the base of the tree. His eyes grew wide for a second as Remus disappeared from view.

"Where.."

"..did he.."

"go?" James and Sirius questioned, they stepped out from behind the trees and cautiously walked over towards the still placid willow. James hesitantly walked out from behind the tree he had used to hide him from Remus and inched closer to the Whomping Willow. He looked over his shoulder to make sure that Sirius and Peter were following him.

"A…rabbit hole?" He heard Peter question at the spot where Remus had just been, a large rabbit hole stood at the base of the Whomping Willow. With a slightly shaky breath James moved closer to the hole, he froze when the Whomping Willow made a small movement. He waited a minute and then returned to advancing towards the hole.

"Well what are you waiting for James… go down…" Sirius muttered as he caught up to James, Peter bumped into him not long after. He watched as James hesitantly placed a foot into the hole, not even a second later he had disappeared into the rabbit hole.

It was glorious, the mixture of different hues as the sun set had always entranced Remus. Had he acquired any artistic talent from either parent he was sure that would have been the first thing he would have painted. He sighed as the sun continued its way down from the sky, so enough it would be gone and the moon would take its place. His werewolf self would take his place and he would know of nothing he had done through the night that was perhaps the most frightening thing about his transformations. He was never aware of what he did, he could have tap danced a choreographed dance number for Merlin himself but once he'd change back he would have no recollection of anything. Another ray of good bye from the sun, another haunting silver ray of the moon to take its place. It was a cycle that he took part in every full moon, and he would continue to take part in it until the day he'd die.

He doubled over as a surge of pain went through him, and so it begins.

"Where the hell are we?"

"Shush."

"Shush yourself Black."

"So original Potter."

"I think he can hear us."

"SHUSH-!" They had discovered that the rabbit hole was actually a tunnel entrance where it had lead them to was the current question. Peter looked around nothing in particular stood out to him as anything familiar. They were in a house, that much they had figured out, as to where the house was located and to who it belonged to they were left clueless. Peter walked over towards the closest window and felt his breath get caught in his throat.

"Hey…guys…"

"London we're in London…"

"London? That tunnel wasn't nearly that long. At best we're in Hogsmead."

" Maybe it's Remus' house…"

"Then where's his mum? His dad? Sister? Wait does he even have a sister? Never mentioned one has he?"

"Sirius…James."

"No he said he doesn't have a sister…."

"James, Sirus." They turned towards Peter; they furrowed their eyebrows together as they took in his appearance.

"What Peter?" Sirius questioned as he walked over towards the pale boy, he stopped in front of him. He may not always express it but he cared for Peter as much as he did James and Remus. He knew for a fact that both James and Remus felt the same way.

"I know where we are." James quietly walked over towards Peter and Sirius.

"Where are we then Peter?" They waited in silence for a moment; the words didn't seem to want to leave Peter's lips.

"W-we're in the S-shrieking s-shack." They stayed still for a moment; it was the most plausible idea that had been suggested. James walked around Peter and Sirius stopping in front of the window Peter had been looking out of a few moments ago. Sure enough the surrounding was identical to those a group of third years had described to him last year.

"The Shrieking Shack…"

"…the moon's full tonight…" Sirius heard James mutter off handedly. The sound of something hitting the floor made them all jump a little, Sirius turned away from Peter and headed for the stairs case. He was scared of what he may find, was Remus fighting off a ghost that wanted to take his soul? The sound of someone walking behind him eased the fear. He wasn't alone James and Peter were with him. If Remus was fighting off a killer ghost then they'd help him. He reached the top of the stairs and hesitated before walking towards the door that would lead them into the room where the noise had originated from. He grasped the door knob and slowly opened the door.

Pain that was all he felt as his limps grew longer than normal. His eyes had been the first thing to change giving him a more detailed view of the room, he held in a yelp of pain as his the bones in his arms broke and then joined back together once they had elongated and altered their shape. The process was repeated again as his legs and other arm grew longer making him fall over on all fours. The sound of something clicking caught his attention, his eyes widened as he quickly made out the figures that had just appeared in the room. He looked away ashamed and filled with hatred for what he was. His nose and mouth elongated at the same time that he blacked out and was forcibly taken over by his werewolf side.

"Run…"

"…what?" IT howled before turning its attention towards them. Sirius took a small step back and waited to see how IT would react. James moved back allowing him another step backwards, it whined. Fear clouded his eyes; he was truly frightened of what was in front of him.

"I close…the door and you run…" He muttered before taking another step back, this time it didn't go unnoticed. IT howled once more before moving towards them with a look that told Sirius it would be more than happy to make them his dinner.

"Go!" With that he slammed the door shut and kept a firm grip on it as it clawed and rammed at the door. James turned around and grabbed a petrified Peter by the hand he began to lead him towards the stirs when he realized that Sirius wasn't following him.

"Come one Sirius!" He didn't budge.

"You can't really be going through with that rubbish plan of yours." Sirius nodded before frowning slightly. James walked over towards him his wand in his hand.

"Let go Sirius. It can't open the door now come on." He tossed this thought around before hesitantly letting go of the door knob. They raced for the stairs each grabbing one of Peter's hands, the sound of something cracking echoed through the small house as they got off the stairs rounded the corner. They reached the trap door just as another howl was heard throughout the small house.

They were gone. They had gotten away. He growled and paced around the room before walking up the stairs. He was trapped in the house; he had learned that the first time he had woken up in the house. He let out a growl and attacked the closest thing to him. Small surges of satisfaction coursed through him as pieces of wood flew around the room every bite he took he imagined as him biting into the tender flesh of the humans he saw earlier. New found anger surged through him as he remembered that he had lost them.

"A WEREWOLF?" A distant howl was heard at that exact moment. Sirius sat on the grass, his back against a tree. Peter had finally regained movement of his body, and James was lying down on the grass looking up at the star filled sky.

" Maybe he didn't chose to be one?" Peter muttered, he looked over towards his two friends they held a look of fear and hatred.

"I don't see the problem." Sirius looked up towards Peter.

"He's a werewolf Peter. He bites you and then what? You turn into one too." James nodded on Peter's other side.

"You both seem to be forgetting that that thing wasn't Remus. Remus has always helped up us and he's been a good friend…"

"Yeah but Peter w-"

"Fear is a dangerous thing. Remus told me that once last year. It can break things that were thought so strong and unbreakable with in an instant. He told me that too. So are you going to let this thing he has no control over stop you from being his friend?" With that Peter got up and headed back towards the castle. He had never stood up to Sirius and James but Remus was the one he was closest to and he wasn't about to let them hurt him. He would be Remus' friend maybe his only friend but his friend nonetheless.

He opened his eyes, loud popping noises echoed through the room and his joints dislodged themselves and then painfully popped back into place. He had never felt more frightened to go back to Hogwarts; his friends had discovered his secret. Would they tell everyone? Would he have to leave Hogwarts? He sighed and limped slightly as he walked down the stairs and into the trap door.

"Potter, Black." Lily stated as she walked past them, she would have stopped and asked them why they appeared disturbed had she not already decided that Severus was probably waiting for her down in the Great Hall. Silvia stopped walking for a moment; she sighed and told Lily to go ahead of her. She walked over towards James and Sirius; she knew what was wrong they had on the same expression she had dawned on when she had found out.

"Don't judge Remus because of it… he didn't chose it and believe me he hates it more than anything. He's the same person that you met last year only now you know why he likes his steak rare. It doesn't change who he is so don't you dare judge him because of his disease." With that she turned around and walked out of the Gryffindor common room.

"You have something on your cheek…" Integra stated with a slight smirk, Severus looked up at Integra he wiped a napkin across his cheek.

"Is it gone?" He questioned, Integra shook her head and leaned across the table. She smiled when she quickly placed a small bite of whipped cream on the end of his nose. A small chuckle escaped her lips as she sat back down; Severus frowned and let out an almost invisible smile. He wiped the whipped cream and before she could react he had placed a small amount of whipped cream on her nose. Lily walked into the Great Hall and waved over at them before she took her place at the Gryffindor table. James and Sirius walked in a few minutes later, Peter look up them as they sat in their usual seats. Remus was missing, and for the first time they knew why. 


	11. Understanding the Truth

"Are you all right?" Madame Pomfrey questioned as she walked about the hospital wing. She knew the answer was no, Remus was never okay. He seemed to always be injured especially around the full moons, she sighed before walking back over towards him. This time though there was something different about him, he wasn't just physically hurt.

"I may not be here in a few days…." She stopped preparing the potion she was going to give him.

"You didn't bite anyone did you?" Remus shook his head; a small sense of relief went through her. Remus was kind and she knew that he would never forgive himself if he had done so, what he said next made her stop and stare at him.

"I may as well have…"

_Remus is a werewolf…. But a werewolf isn't Remus…? _James frowned at the thought, they hadn't seen Remus in three days and he was glad. It had given him time to get over the initial shock and he was now sorting out his feeling about what he had learned. He sunk further down into the chair he was sitting in, a frustrated sigh was heard not long after. _Remus..its just Remus. He wouldn't hurt us, but he did chase us last night… but that was our fault we scared him…_ He groaned.

"Peter." Peter looked up from the potions essay he was trying to write; he wished Remus was there to help him. James motioned for him to walk over towards him; he waited as Peter got up placed his quill and walked over towards him.

"Yes?"

"How… how, er, you know what never mind." This was something he had to realize himself and though the idea of soliciting Peter's help to overcome what they had learned was tempting it was something he wouldn't allow himself to do. He watched as Peter shrugged and walked back over towards the table he had been sitting at, with a sigh he went back to his confused thoughts.

_They don't want to be my friends anymore… I should have expected this…_ Remus walked down the corridor to charms class alone, James had left potions rather quickly. Sirius had decided to take longer than usual to pick his ingredients up and leave the classroom, and Peter had simply stayed back with Sirius. He sighed as he turned the corner into the charms classroom. There was a seat open near the middle of the classroom and though he would usually sit near the back with Sirius, James, and Peter the open seat proved a much better choice. He placed down his book and prepared a piece of parchment and quill for the class.

"Silvia is Remus okay?" Integra motioned over towards a lone Remus, she frowned. She grabbed her bag and was set on moving her seat to where Remus was when Peter sat down next to him. She stayed quiet for a moment before smiling and looking back towards Integra.

"I think he'll be fine." She simply stated.

"Remus you didn't wait for me and Sirius." Peter said as he placed out the same materials that Remus had. He ignored the look that Sirius and James were no doubt giving him. If they weren't going to be Remus' friend then he would.

"But… you know about my –"

"It doesn't matter Remus. That wasn't you that was something else, and if Sirius and James can't see them then they can sod off." Peter had NEVER said anything about James or Sirius that hadn't been in some way positive and quite frankly at the moment he didn't care. Remus was his friend, and if there was anything that Peter was it was loyal. He knew James and Sirius would eventually get over Remus' lycanthropy it may take a while and for that time Peter was prepared to make Remus feel that nothing in their friendship had changed.

"Remus mum okay?" Remus looked away from Peter; he was still confused as to why Peter was still willing to be his friend, and looked towards the direction of the voice. Syn stood there books in hand with an expectant look.

"Yeah she got better." She nodded, smiled, and walked away without another word. Peter watched her walk away towards her usual seat; it was only when she was far enough away that he spoke again.

"Weird isn't she?" Remus didn't answer.

_Nod, shake your head, repeat. Nod, shake your head, repeat. Shake your head, oh look Peter sat with Remus, repeat…. Wait… Remus is a werewolf… werewolves are dangerous…right? _Sirius nodded his head again as Professor Flitwick asked another general question that only needed as shake or nod as a response. He had been taught that werewolves were not to be messed with; they're like Dementors only less depressing. He shook his head; that made Remus dangerous. _Pick up wand, cast spell, earn house points, repeat. _He looked over towards James and pondered that though for a moment. _Remus reads books, likes rare steak, he likes doing homework and will put in practical reasoning to our pranks… maybe he's not so dangerous? Wait! What did he just ask?... James you wanker help me…. Remus!..oh wait…. _

"Well Mr. Black what's the answer?" Silence. Sirius looked over towards James, he wasn't looking at him. Sirius tried to recall what the question had been. He looked over towards the board hoping that maybe the question had appeared on it. No luck.

"Mrs. Sparrow why don't you help Mr. Black." Sirius frowned as Syn answered the question he had been asked. He glared over at her for a moment before looking back towards James.

_He's not in control of it though, and its not like he would bite us. Yeah, Remus isn't dangerous. Werewolf Remus maybe but that wasn't Remus. James you're genius. _James smiled as he figured out what Peter had the day they found out Remus' secret. With the feeling of glorious understanding James began to pay attention to the charms lesson, he wrote down a note or two and then proceeded to practice the charm. It wasn't until he had been awarded house points that he let his mind wonder again. _James you git! You've been a complete prat to Remus. How do I fix this?...Does he even want to fix it? What if Remus doesn't want to be friends anymore? But he's friends with Peter and if he still wants to be friends with Peter, then he'll still want to be friends with me. Why's Sirius looking at me like that? _ James noticed that Sirius was giving him a look that asked for help. _Yeah, he'll want to be my friend._ He looked down at his notes and then looked away._ Maybe I should get him a book just in case._ Another look from Sirius and this one told him he wasn't happy. _ Sirius later, Remus now._

"You're positive you still want to be my friend?" Remus questioned as he walked down the corridor with Peter. Peter nodded his head and stopped walking when he heard someone running to catch up to them. He turned around and found that it was James who was running towards them.

"Remus! Remus… I need to talk to you." Had James finally come around? Peter pondered this question as he waited next to Remus; he saw a glint of fear in Remus' eyes.

"James."

"Look I've been a prat to you and yeah I was scared when I found out.. well you know.. anyway I figured that it isn't something you can control and you probably don't like it." James began to ramble on, Remus stayed quiet throughout the rambling and continued to stay quiet after it was done.

"Well… I'm sorry and I still want to be your friend…. " Remus hesitated for a moment, he looked over towards Peter. He was happy that James still wanted to be his friend, but he was also weary of staying friends with them. He knew them well enough to know that James loved adventure. Would he take his being a werewolf as simply another adventure to take on and then brush aside once he was done and bored with it?

"Alright." He simply said, a small gleeful feeling coursed through him. He still had friends; maybe he wouldn't have to leave. Just maybe he'd still be friends with Sirius too.

"Sod off Snivelly." Sirius stated as he walked down the corridor towards the changing staircase. He climbed the stairs, not stopping even if they began to change.

"Password."

" Godric." The portrait of the Fat Lady swung to the side and let him into the common room. He greeted the first years that said hello to him and promptly walked up to the dorm room, he wanted to be alone for the moment. He was relieved when he saw that no one was in the dorm, with a content sigh he placed his books on the floor and laid down on his bed. He heard the door open and close once more.

"Oi! Sirius get up." He groaned.

"Come on get up."

"No."

"Sirius this is serious." With a sigh Sirius got up from his bed and was met with the sight of James Potter. He quirked an eyebrow as he got off the bed.

"What Potter?"

"Remus." Sirius stayed quiet for a moment.

"What about him?"

"You still haven't figured it out yet have you?"

"That he's a werewolf, I was there James. I know what he is, he's dangerous."

"No he isn't Sirius. It's Remus." Sirius shook his head and began to question James' sanity.

"Werewolf. James, if he bites us boom there goes our lives." In the next moment Sirius found himself backed up against the wall with a small bit of blood flowing out of his mouth.

"Stupid git. He'd never do that. Remus isn't like that."

"Potter you said the exact same thing I did this morning." James took a few steps back as Sirius returned the punch he had given him. James retaliated and the next few minutes were spent fighting only pulling apart to take a small break and then to return to the fighting.

"Think Black." James stated in between a punch, Sirius dodged it and tried to jab James.

"Enough." They both stopped at the sound of the voice, there stood Silvia in the door way. A look of disappointment in her eyes was the only thing that greeted them as she walked into the dorm room.

"You're acting like idiotic gits." She stated as she stepped between the two of them, her wand sat in her hand. She motioned for Sirius and James to sit, she didn't care if they were bleeding or if they had bruises covering every visible part of their body.

"What do you want Sharp?"

"Sirius, Remus hates what he is. He... he was only six when he was bitten. There's a reason he doesn't tell people what he is and that's because he's afraid of what will happen. He trusted you enough to befriend you and you repay him by acting like this. You always go around saying you're different from your family well seems to me that you're the exact same as they are, cowering away from what you can't understand. Next you'll be going around with pure blood mania, pfft, don't give me that look." Sirius glared at Silvia, he hated being compared to his family.

"I don't care what you think of me after this Sirius, all I care about is Remus feeling like he doesn't belong here anymore because of you. He's been nothing but a good friend to you. Werewolves are different from their human counter parts, they're two different things." With that she looked at the two twelve year olds in front of her; they were all the same age and now that she was done with her ranting she noticed how intimidating it was speaking to the two of them.

"I'll be going now." She awkwardly stated before she turned away and proceeded to walk out of the dorm room. They stayed quiet for a moment letting the slight shock wear away.

"Remind me to never anger her." James stated as he looked over towards Sirius, he noticed that Sirius' noise was bent awkwardly, he had bruises covering the better part of his face, and blood tricked out of his mouth. He was slightly proud; he decided that he would later relish the moment.

"My mother forced me to learn about dark magical creatures at a young age…." James cocked his head a little at Sirius's unexpected statement.

"…she forced me to sit there and watch films of werewolves, scared me to death. I thought I grew out of that fear, guess not huh?"

"You weren't that night Sirius, and nothing that traumatic really ever goes away. It'll be there but in a small way. Remus isn't like that."

"Don't you think I know that James? I know Remus won't hurt us, but that… IT will if it wants to." James knew what Sirius feeling; he had encountered the same sensation only a few months before arriving at Hogwarts.

"I want to stay friends with Remus, I really do but what if he bites us James?"

"All you're saying are 'what ifs' Sirius. It's not going to happen."

"How do you know?"

"Because we're not going to let it happen, we'll find a way to help Remus and keep an eye on him during the full moon."

"You don't have to do anything Sirius, James." They turned to look at the door again, Remus stood in the doorway a look of slight discomfort adorned his features.

"Remus…"

"It's alright Sirius." Remus walked into the dorm slightly hesitant to talk to Sirius.

"I still want to be friends." Remus stayed quiet, Sirius had been exposed to his kind at a young age and he didn't blame him for reacting like he did.

" I know I've been a huge git to you this week and well if you don't want to stay friends that's fine…." Remus shook his head, he wanted to smile. His friends had accepted him for what he was and though Sirius was afraid of his werewolf form the fact that he was going to try to put that fear aside and stay friends with him showed him how much his friends really did care.

"Well its dinner time and I don't know about you two but I could go for some pudding right now." Sirius stated before getting up, he stopped when a small jolt of pain ran through him.

"Maybe you should go see Madame Pomfrey first." Remus suggested, Sirius laughed.

"Remus why would we want to get rid of our battle wounds? Potter you prat get over here and let me lean on you." Remus shook his head and watched as James and Sirius supported on another down the stairs, they held their heads up high proud of what they had done to one another.

_And I want to stay friends with them?_ Remus thought to himself with a small chuckle, they were and are his friends and he was more than happy to take them for who they are.

"Oi! Howly get over here and help us down the stairs."

"Howly?" James questioned before starting down the changing stair case.

"Yeah, he needs a cool nickname."

"That's not cool Sirius, its lame."

"I'd like to see you think up of a better one then James."

"Fine, how about Wolfius."

"Sounds like a disease." Remus walked behind then listening to the absurd nicknames that James and Sirius called out.

"Lenny."

"Is that how far your creativity goes Sirius? Night Prowler." Remus began to tune them out.

"That's so much better James. Not. Sirius."

"Who would want to be named after you? Lunar."

"You obviously fail to see the greatness in me James. I'm hurt but I can over look it this once. Fido!"

"He's not a dog, Sirius. Brave Heart." Sirius shook his head .

"Moony!"

"Huh?" They turned around to look at him; it took him a second to realize that he had responded to the nickname.

"I win! This proves that I am the coolest in the group, sorry James you came in a close second mate." Sirius beamed as they continued down the stairs.

"But vat is it?" Syn questioned as Lucius handed her a small bit of food.

"Try it." He said, she looked over at Regulus who simply shrugged ripped off a small piece of the food and bit into it at the same time that Syn did. It had a bittersweet taste to it that appealed to Syn, she looked down at the odd concoction in her hands wanting more.

"I made it, I hope you liked it." Narcissa stated waiting for the responses from Regulus and Syn.

"It's good."

"You sound surprised Regulus."

"Is good." Syn said before splitting the last bit of it in half, she gave one half to Regulus and ate the other.

"What happened to them?" Severus questioned two people down from them; they looked in the direction he was looking in. A bruised and battered Sirius and James walked into the Great Hall at that moment with a rather happy looking Remus following behind them.

"Don not vant to know." Syn stated before turning towards Regulus and sparking a conversation, she didn't want him to worry about Sirius.

"Well they seem better." Silvia stated before biting into a small piece of steak, Lily looked over towards Sirius and James.

"I wonder what happened to them."

"I doesn't matter the point is Lily they're all friends again."

"Did they ever stop being friends?" Silvia stayed quiet and took a small sip of her pumpkin juice. 


End file.
